E For Excalibur
by Forthe loveofcamelot13
Summary: Set in 1942 the crew of Avro Lancaster E for Excalibur are a close band of men who are closer than brothers. They live together, fight together, relax together and some find love. This is my first story so please be patient with me, any constructive comments are welcome. Thankyou.
1. Chapter 1

E For Excalibur

Chapter One

They had come together at the training unit, each of the six specialities sent the latest batch to graduate and these groups had all gathered in the hanger.

A Wing Commander stood up and all talking ceased he said "You all now have finished your individual training so the next stage is to find a crew and start learning to work together. So now we want you to get yourself crewed up that is all." With that he walked out of the hanger.

Men just looked at one another and wondered "How?"

One such man was Pilot Officer Arthur Pendragon, he was a 23 year old pilot. He had just graduated from Oxford after studying law. 6ft 1in tall, blond hair, striking blue eyes and an athletic build from his days of playing football at college. He looked around the sea of faces looking for anyone who might have an idea how to go about this.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked around into the smiling face of Leon Parker. They had known each other at Oxford where they were close friends having met at the University Air Squadron. They had enlisted together but had lost contact as their courses got more involved. Leon was 24 with light brown curly hair and was 2 inches taller than Arthur. He had been studying medicine when he enlisted. He was a navigator, he too was a pilot officer.

Shocked Arthur said "Leon what the hell are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm joining a crew" came the quick reply "That is of course if you don't already have a navigator!"

"No of course not! One down for more lots to go! Arthur smiled and shook Leon's pre offered hand.

They had been catching up on what each other had been doing since they had last seen each other when Arthur was shoved forward, he regained his balance and turned around. Looking down he saw a body face down on the floor. Bending down looking at the dark hair he said "Are you OK? What were you doing?"

The man started to pick himself up when he got to his knees he looked up at Arthur and quickly got himself to attention. "I'm fine thankyou sir, I was looking around trying to see if anyone needed a flight engineer when I tripped over my own feet" The man replied.

"Well that is an original way to find a crew" said Leon with a grin.

"There is no need to look any further" said Arthur offering his hand.

"Thankyou sir." the man said shaking Arthur's hand.

"For goodness sake relax, what's your name?" enquired Arthur

"Flight sergeant Merlin Emrys sir." He looked and saw the usual reaction to his name. Leon was trying to hold in a laugh and Arthur looked amused.

"What? Is it my name is that funny?" He asked

"No, no." said Arthur then looking at Leon and then back at Merlin. "I'm Arthur Pendragon." to which Leon could not help himself and started to laugh.'

"Great." said Arthur and Merlin together.

Arthur looked Merlin over, he was a tall skinny lad about Arthur's height, and he had slightly sticky-out ears that with the short back and side's hair cut looked too big for him. His eyes were blue. He was 20 years old from Wales where he had been an apprentice mechanic in one of the coal mines.

About five minutes later a group of three men came over. Arthur turned around and asked "Can I help you?" when he saw two flight sergeants and a flight lieutenant.

"We heard the laughing and thought we would see what the fun was about sir." came the reply in a soft Irish brogue. The speaker was about 5ft 10in with laughing brown eyes and a mouth that looked like it was ready to smile in an instant.

"Are you in need of gunners and a wireless operator sir?" A soft Canadian voice asked. The speaker was about 6ft 6in and solidly built.

"Yes I am, and it's a team thing it's not just me you have to ask." replied Arthur. Looking at Leon and Merlin. "Any objections?"

"No." said Leon.

"Not at all sir." said Merlin.

Arthur turned to the men and flashed a winning smile. "Welcome aboard, I'm Arthur Pendragon I'm the pilot, pointing at Leon he said "This is an old friend of mine Leon Parker he is our navigator." Turning to Merlin he gave him a wink and said. "This is Merlin Emrys our flight engineer. He was so impatient to be a part of this crew he flung himself at me!"

"Hello." everyone said.

The quiet Canadian spoke up. "I'm Percy Orson, this pointing at the Irishman is Gwaine O'Connor and this is Elyan Madden.

Percy Orson was 22 from Ontario where he was a forest worker. He was a wireless operator/ air gunner.

Gwaine O'Connor was 23 and Irish, from Dublin. He had been an accountant after graduating from Dublin University.

Elyan Madden was 21 with a dark complexion who had worked in an office in London as a clerk.

"Hello again." everyone said.

"So is this is a set up?" asked Gwaine "I mean Arthur and Merlin come on." a smile planted firmly on his face.

"Sorry it's no joke." chuckled Arthur.

After a short time when all the boys were chatting and finding out the basics of each other a single man walked cautiously towards them, his uniform was darker than the rest and it had the shoulder flash of Royal Australian Air Force.

He said "Excuse me but I'm trying to find a crew that needs a bomb aimer and I thought I would try my luck here".

Arthur turned around and looked at the new- comer." Yes we do need a bomb aimer so please come on board." He smiled.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon." He held out his hand and the man shook it. "Lance Wright, how do you do."

Arthur looked him over, Flight Sergeant, early 20's he would say, about 5ft 10in, well-tanned complexion not surprising for an Australian. Brown hair and eyes. A steady looking type just what they needed to be throwing their bombs at the target.

Arthur then introduced the rest of the crew to Lance. Lance had been a labourer in Brisbane and had enlisted to fight and also so he could see some of the world.

Gwaine asked Arthur if they could get out of the hanger and find a pub or somewhere else that would be quieter than where they were, so they could talk without yelling to be heard.

"Great idea." said Arthur.

So after they had given their crew list to the admin staff at the desk just inside the hanger they left in search of somewhere they could all go, the bars in the messes were for NCO's ( non- commissioned officers) were in the sergeant's mess and the Officer's had their own. So they went to the NAFFI canteen and found a table where they could all fit around. They got themselves some tea and sat down.

Arthur cleared his throat "Ahm – I would just like to thankyou all for joining me, I don't know about you but I think that as this is a team, we are in this together, so when we are in the thick of it we must be able to rely on each other, because if we are to get through our 30 trips of our tour that is the only way it can be done."

"Well said Skip" said Gwaine.

"All I am going to ask of you is to give it your best effort, both in training and when we get on Op's that way we may have a chance of surviving." Arthur said. "But don't get me wrong I'll will want to play as much as the next chap when I'm off duty." He quickly added looking around his crew seeing stunned faces.

"Thank God for that." Said Gwaine.

"Don't worry boys I can tell you some stories about Arthur here when we were both at Oxford that proves he is not a stick in the mud." Leon added with a huge grin.

"Thanks a lot friend!" Arthur said smiling.

"Come on then." Said Gwaine "I'm all ears."

The next couple of hours were taken up with stories from all seven men about where they were from, what they did, how they got here, with a few funny stories thrown in.

As they parted to go to their respective messes Leon walked along with Arthur.

"Well what do you think?" Arthur asked him.

"I think we have a sound base on which to build something." Leon replied.

"Yes that is what I think too." Arthur said.

"You do need good bedrock." Said Gwaine as he joined them.

"Well let us see what the next few weeks training do for us then." Said Arthur as they walked into the Officer's Mess.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Pity!**

**Sorry but I have redone chapter two as my fingers, word and posting it here all had their own ideas which were not mine.**

**Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, followed or made E for Excalibur a favourite.**

**691 Squadron is fictional as is RAF Hawksridge.**

**I read a lot of Fan Fic where the author mentions school and studying, I'm not going to be like that, I left school in the '80s and this is the biggest thing I have written since then.**

**I will try to update this regularly but working night shift at a hospital and sleeping during the day leaves not much time for other things**

**Yes you might have guessed it! The idea of Bradley James in RAF Blue is appealing to me! Or the rest of them come to think about it.**

**Anyway enough of my rambling thoughts. Hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Chapter Two

It was two months later when the crew arrived at RAF Hawksridge from their Operational Training Unit. RAF Hawksridge was a feeder station to the main bases in Lincolnshire such as RAF Scampton. They were joining 691 Squadron.

When the crew arrived they were sent for by the station commander. He introduced them to Wing Commander Tristan 691 commanding officer.

"Glad to have you on board. I have looked at your progress through your training and you all have done very well, they tend to think you have the makings of a good crew."

The seven men let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and looked at one another and smiled.

The wing commander continued, "We have just been equipped with the new Lancaster bomber – so you will not be getting some old clapped out crate to fly, you will have your own aircraft, take good care of it,"

"Thankyou sir." Arthur said a great smile on his face, he had heard much about these new bombers and to have one of his own was fantastic.

"Well off you go, keep working well and we will all get along fine." Said Tristan.

"Sir." The seven men said coming to attention.

Outside the wing commander's office they gathered Arthur turned to them, "Right let's get our kits stowed in our messes and meet at the door of the sergeant's mess in an hour.

An hour later they met and decided to go to the NAFFI canteen for a cup of tea.

As they were walking towards the canteen two WRAF flight lieutenant's came towards them, the NCO's saluted the FLT's and the WRAF's saluted them in return and also they saluted Arthur, after they had past each other Elyan did a double take and turned around and ran after them, catching them up he said, "Gwen what are you doing here?"

The girl this was addressed to turned, "Oh my Elyan it's you!" and gave him a big hug. Much to her friend's amusement and also that of the crew who had back tracked to see what Elyan was up to.

"So Elyan are you going to introduce me to your friends?" the girl asked.

The crew especially Gwaine thought Elyan had caught up with an old girlfriend.

Elyan said "Of course, Gwen this is my crew, Arthur Pendragon he's our pilot, Merlin Emrys our flight engineer, Leon Parker our navigator, Lance Wright our bomb aimer, Percy Orson our wireless operator/ air gunner and this is Gwaine O'Connor our front gunner, everyone this is my sister Guinevere Madden."

"Hello." She said, "Please call me Gwen everyone does." She turned to her friend, "This is Morgana Swan."

"Hello." Everyone chorused.

Arthur looked at the two women they were opposites, Gwen had a dark complexion with brown eyes and dark hair peeking out from under her cap. Morgana had a pale complexion with green eyes and dark hair.

"How long have you been here?" Arthur asked.

"We have been working in the base Medical Flight for six months." Gwen said, "We're nurses."

"You have just become a part of my fantasy." Gwaine said to Morgana with a glint in his eye as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Thankyou, I think." Morgana said with a smile, feeling like she would like to get to know this Irish rouge.

Arthur looked at Gwen and felt a slight rise in his temperature as she was looking at him. "I have to get to know her better." He thought.

Arthur said, "It's lovely to meet you, we were on our way to the NAFFI for a cup of tea would you care to join us?"

Gwen said, "Thankyou very much but unfortunately we are about to start our shifts, could we take up your offer another time? Sqn Ldr Hughes, he is the doctor would not be impressed if we turned up late for duty."

"Of course." Arthur said with a smile thinking how he would like to meet Guinevere as he has come to think of her alone to get to know her better.

After bidding the girls farewell the boys went and found their cups of tea, but a couple of them had their minds elsewhere.

That afternoon the crew went out to look at and check out their new aircraft. As they walked towards the Lancaster they could see the call sign JJ-E.

"Well it's obvious what we are going to call her isn't? Asked Gwaine.

"What?" was the reply from the others.

"Excalibur, we have Arthur, Merlin and Lance – are you sure it's not Lancelot? Gwaine asked Lance with a grin.

"Yes Gwaine I'm sure." Said Lance with a sigh.

"I don't know about you but I like the sound of that." Leon said.

"Yes sounds good, I like it." Arthur said.

"Me too." Said Elyan.

"I like it." Nodded Lance.

"Good name." said Percy.

"Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"No I don't fancy it." Merlin said deadpan.

"Too bad." Smiled Arthur.

That evening at the pub they raised a glass to Excalibur – the team was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Merlin!**

**Sorry still ended up having problems downloading chapter two so it merged with chapter one Oops! Hopefully better luck with this one!**

**Yes there will be Arwen and Gwana and also a chance of Merya so keep watching this space.**

**With no more delay I give you chapter three, hope you enjoy it!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter Three

A week or so later the crew had got used to the base, the squadron and their aircraft and the squadron also got to know the crew.

That day they had taken Excalibur up on the last of their local familiarisation flights. Then W/C Tristan asked to see them. They arrived outside his office making sure they had every button done up before Arthur knocked on the office door and they all heard the command, "Enter." They filed into the office and stood to attention.

"At ease." Tristan said the crew relaxed.

"Don't panic chaps, we have more important things to worry about than an undone button." Tristan said with a smile.

"Thankyou sir." They chorused.

"How have you settled in?" He enquired.

"Very well sir, we have just done our last familiarisation flight this morning and are looking forward getting into the real thing." Arthur replied.

"Yes, that might happen in the next couple of days, so keep working together as a team and you will do well." Tristan told them.

"Thankyou sir." They all said.

"Right I'm sure you have some letters to write or something else to do, off you go and good luck when the time comes." Tristan nodded as the crew came to attention and excited his office.

After they had decided to meet up after lunch they all headed back to their respective messes. Arthur went up to his room, sat at his desk and got a pen and some paper out. He sat up straight, took a deep breath and started to write:-

_Dearest Father,_

_If you are reading this it means I did not make it back._

_I am sorry I disappointed you and joined up instead of joining your chambers. I know you think I have wasted my time doing my degree only to go off and fight but believe me father I would not be able to look at myself in the mirror in the mornings if I did not help fight this war._

_My crew are a great bunch of lads and have come from near and far to fight. They have a diverse range of backgrounds but get along really well together – wealthy and worker alike._

_Even though we parted saying unkind things to each other please know that I am proud to be able to call myself your son, and I hope in time you can be proud of me._

_Yours_

_Arthur_

Arthur let out another deep breath, folded the letter and put it in an envelope and addressed it. He then put it in the desk draw to give to the Adjutant before they next took off. He then went and met up with Leon and Gwaine for lunch.

After lunch they all met up and sat around for a bit watching as things went by. After a while Gwaine started to get a bit bored, he got up and started to walk around just looking, then with a "I thought I saw it there." He bent down and picked up a football. "Anyone for a kick around?"

With a chorus of "Okay's" the other six soon got up and they started firstly just kicking it around in a circle to each other. After a few minutes they soon got sick of that and started to divide into teams.

Leon said, "Better watch out boys Skip used to play at Oxford."

"Thanks." Called Gwaine as he swiftly cut Arthur off from the pass from Merlin.

Arthur smiled and shook his head. He watched as Lance dribbled the ball towards goal, he then picked his moment and took the ball off Lance in the blink of an eye. He then started towards the goal and fired a shot that Percy was able to save from the makeshift goal of their jackets on the grass.

Elyan got the ball from Percy and Arthur went in for the tackle and got the ball and Elyan a bit hard, the next thing Arthur felt was a sharp pain in his left ankle.

"Oh hell!" he yelled clutching his ankle.

Everyone crowed around. "You OK Skip?" Merlin asked before anyone else.

"Think I've sprained my ankle." Arthur said. "Dam!"

Leon asked "Can we get you to stand up Arthur?"

"Give it a go." He said.

Percy and Lance got either side of him and put their hands under Arthur's armpits and on the count of three gently raised Arthur to his feet.

"How does that fell?" Leon asked.

"Not as bad as I thought it would." Arthur confessed.

"Try take a couple of steps." Leon advised.

"OK." Arthur took a deep breath, "Here goes." He gently took a step with his left leg. "Not bad."

"Ok Arthur, but it's going to hurt when you put all your weight on it." Leon told him.

"Well there's no time like the present to find out." Arthur said and took a small step with his right leg, "Ouch!" he said.

"How bad?" Leon asked.

"Oh I know it's there but I can do it." Arthur told him.

"Well how about we take you back to your room where you can rest this afternoon, and see how it is at dinner time?" Leon suggested.

"Sounds like doctor's orders to me." Arthur grinned at him.

Arthur made it back to the mess slowly but under his own steam, he was hobbling but he was mobile. When he got to the stairs to go up to his room Leon and Gwaine were close by but he was able to use the banister to pull himself up when he needed to.

When he got to his room Leon helped take his boot off. The foot was swollen and some bruising was already starting to show. Arthur was able to move his foot but painfully.

"Not too bad." Leon said to Arthur. "Elevate your leg on a pillow and keep a cold flannel on it," Gwaine had got a bowl with four flannels in cold water. "To reduce the swelling when the flannel gets warm replace it, here are a couple of painkillers take them."

"Yes Doctor." Arthur said with a grin.

"Well I'm only six months short of sitting my finals." Leon replied.

"Rest up Arthur." Gwaine said, "And we'll see you at diner."

A couple of hours later there was a knock on Arthur's door he answered with a sleepy, "Come in."

Leon stuck his head around the door, "How does it feel?" he asked.

"Better thankyou, I managed to have a short nap, what else can you do when you're stuck on your back in bed?" Arthur replied.

"Can I have a look at it?" Leon asked.

"OK you can give me your expert opinion." Arthur grinned.

Leon came to the bed took a coolish flannel off Arthur's ankle. The swelling had gone down a bit and the bruising was becoming more noticeable.

"It does look better, but the real test will be how it feels when you are standing on it." Leon informed him.

"No time like the present then." Arthur said turning around to sit on the side of the bed.

Arthur then gingerly stood putting more weight on his right leg, once he was standing he gradually transferred some weight onto his left leg. "Ok, not as bad as before." He said.

"Try taking a couple of steps." Leon suggested.

"Right here goes." He gently took a small step with his right leg. "Better than I expected, but still sore." Arthur told him.

"Well that's understandable after what you did to it!" Leon replied. "How about coming down for supper?"

"OK." Arthur said sitting back down on the bed to put his shoes and socks on.

"I would elevate your leg when you go to bed tonight and it might be an idea to get it strapped in the morning." Leon told him.

"Good idea, thanks."

He got up and gently made his way to the door and smiled at Leon. "Thanks again Leon."

"No problem I have to keep the Skipper going don't I?"

Arthur made it down to the mess, and had bread and jam and a cup of tea with Leon and Gwaine. After supper they talked for a while then Arthur headed back to his room where he followed Leon's orders and also took a couple of painkillers.

The next morning it felt better still but he thought to make it more stable he would get it strapped, so after breakfast he made his way to the base medical flight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin but I can wish!**

**I know I said I would update every week or so but as it is -2 and snowing (don't even live near the ski fields) thought might get another chapter done.**

**Hope you enjoy and hope you are warmer than here right now!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter Four

After he had reported to the front desk of the medical flight and given his details of who he was, serial number, the reason he was there and he had had his observations taken. He sat in the waiting room and waited to be called. About twenty minutes later they called him in and took some x-rays.

Soon after his return to the waiting room he was the only person there an older man with glasses wearing a Squadron Leader's uniform came out. "Pilot Officer Pendragon?"

"Sir." Arthur said as he stood and went towards him, he was still hobbling a bit.

"I'm Squadron Leader Hughes the senior doctor on the base, please come this way." The Sqn Ldr said and turned back through the door into a ward were he showed Arthur to a bed.

"Now then it says here you sprained your ankle yesterday playing football with your crew is that correct? Let me have a look at it."

"Yes sir." Arthur took off his shoe and sock.

"It doesn't look to bad, what did you do to treat it?"

Arthur told him.

"Very good but how did you know what to do? Sqn Ldr Hughes asked.

"My navigator Pilot Officer Parker was studying medicine at Oxford so he told me what to do."

"Studying? How many years had he done?"

"He had six months to go before his finals when he joined up." Arthur told him.

"Well if he is as good at navigating as he is at doctoring he will always bring you home." Sqn Ldr Hughes said.

"It seems a bit weak sir, P/O Parker suggested I get it strapped for more support."

"He will be a good doctor, that's just what I was going to order." The Sqn Ldr said.

"Sir." Arthur asked "I think I'm going to be flying in the next day or so, will I be able to with this?"

"I don't see why not my boy, I'll just get one of the nurses to strap it for you, excuse me." He ducked out of the cubicle and called "Gwen."

Arthur heard it and wondered if he could be that lucky.

"Yea sir." Arthur heard footsteps coming closer.

"Could you strap the Pilot Officer's ankle please?" Sqn Ldr Hughes asked.

"Of course sir." Arthur was sure he was dreaming, he heard footsteps go away and then return, the curtain moved and then the nurse said "Which ankle is it?" she looked up and saw Arthur.

"Hello, your Elyan's skipper aren't you sir?" FLT Gwen Madden asked blushing slightly.

"Yes I am, Arthur Pendragon and your Guinevere aren't you?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes I am sir, but please call me Gwen." She said.

"Sorry but I can't do that it is such a lovely name for such a lovely girl." Arthur said without thinking, he thought "Oh hell may as well dive all the way in, the worst she can do is say no." "And seeing that I'm Arthur how could I call you anything but Guinevere?" he said with a smile that melted her heart.

"Alright enough for now sir, I really should get on and strap your ankle, which is it?" she asked all business.

"The left one." Arthur tells her and pulls his trouser leg up out of the way. "Can you please stop calling me "sir" Guinevere? It makes me feel old and I know we are the same age." Arthur asks.

Gwen looks at him "I can't sir."

Gwen soon cuts a couple of lengths of strapping off the roll and straps Arthur's ankle. Her gentle hands making sure there are no folds in it that could become uncomfortable in a shoe and sock. Arthur likes the feel of her hands on him and smiles.

As she is finishing putting the last piece on Arthur decides to ask her out.

"Guinevere I was wondering if you would like to go out with me the next night I have off, I don't know when that is yet – I think I might be flying in the next couple of days." (Dam I should not have said that but I feel I can trust her and also she is Elyan's sister) "What do you think?"

"Well yes alright then thankyou." Gwen ducks her head and smiles. "I think I'd like that, could you let me know when before though just to make sure I'm not working that night please sir?"

"Are you going to stop calling me "sir"?" Arthur asks again.

"Yes when we go out, but not here at work sir." Gwen says with a grin.

"Well thank God for that, and of course I will let you know before-hand." Arthur says and his hand reaches out and touches hers hand which is still placed on his ankle, they both feel a spark. "You have beautiful hands Guinevere." His voice lower and his blue eyes holding her in his gaze.

She cannot look away. "Please be careful Arthur." She says adding, "And bring Elyan back too."

"See that was not so hard was it?" he tells her he grins 'As you wish my lady." After one last caress he lets her hand go.

"Right put your shoe and sock on and let's see if the ankle feels any better." Gwen suggests.

Arthur grabs the sock and gently puts it on, then puts on the shoe, it feels good. He then stands up and slowly puts his weight more onto his left leg.

"That feels great thankyou Guinevere," he says as he takes a couple of tentative steps. "It feels more stable thankyou very much." He smiles at her again "What shifts are you working over the next couple of days?" he asks.

"Day duty," she says with a grin.

"Right then see you soon." Arthur says and quickly bends down and kisses her cheek, "I better go." He says and goes out of the cubicle leaving Gwen feeling flushed.

The curtain is pulled back and Morgana peers in, "Are you alright Gwen?" she asks.

"I'm fine." Gwen answers, "Pilot Officer Arthur Pendragon has asked me out on his next night off." Gwen is smiling.

"Well good for you." Morgana smiles at her friend. "If you could see your way clear to find out what you can about Gwaine I would appreciate it."

"Really? OK then." Gwen says.

Sqn Ldr Hughes steps up behind them, "Excuse me ladies but we have patients to see." He says with a smile, he has been working with the pair of them for six months now and has begun to see them more as daughters than nurses.

"Of course sir." They say in unison with smiles on their faces, they head off in opposite directions and get back to work, leaving Sqn Ldr Hughes smiling and shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

**This is the only time I'm going to describe a bombing raid, it took me a couple of weeks to write and then rewrite when I was not happy with it, so don't expect another in such detail. Port is left and starboard is right just in case you don't know.**

**If you find anything I've got wrong please let me know, I do appreciate your feedback.**

**Without further ado I give you chapter five enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter Five

When Arthur came out of the medical flight he found the rest of the crew waiting for him. Leon asked "How did it go?"

"Fine thanks Leon, and the Doc is very impressed with your diagnosis and treatment, said if you're as good a navigator as you are a doctor you'll always bring us home." Arthur said with a grin.

The rest of the conversation was drowned out as the tannoy came to life ordering all 691 Sqn crews to the Operations room.

"Well boys looks like we are going to start earning our keep." Said Arthur as they all started to walk towards the Administration building, like all the other crews around them.

They found themselves a table towards the back of the room and looked around, but the one item that kept their attention was the blackboard on the wall behind the dais which was covered up with a sheet so no-one had any idea before the briefing started of where they were going.

Wing Commander Tristan and some other officers started walking towards the dais, all talking ceased and everyone stood to attention.

"At ease and sit down." The Wing Commander told them. "We are off to Germany tonight boys." With that he pulled the sheet off the blackboard to show the target. "Hamburg." He said "Should be easier to find for our newer crews." Tristan looked around and found Arthur's crew and nodded, then he did the same with three other crews there.

"We will be going over at a height of 18 000 FT, so we won't be the poor sods flying below everyone else's bombs, but now I'll hand over to the squadron navigation officer so he go into detail, Nav."

The Sqn Ldr navigator stood up "Thankyou sir." and for the next forty five minutes outlined the attack, after he was finished the meteorology officer told them what the weather conditions would be like over the target and on the way over and back.

After everyone had finished their respective briefings Wing Commander Tristan stood up again. "If you see any twin engine aircraft up there shot them down, all our aircraft will be four engine heavies. Also when you get to Hamburg watch out for the guns around the harbour. That is all good luck!" with that he and the rest of the officers on the dais stood and walked off the stage and out of the room. The briefing lasted close to two hours.

As the crew stood and started to collect themselves and everything they had with them they headed towards to door.

After they filed outside Arthur gathered them around. "Ok chaps as take- off is 2200hrs I suggest we go back to our messes and have supper then get ourselves ready and meet up at 2000hrs near the crew room." He looked around at each of them "What do you think?" he asked.

There was a chorus of "Ok" from the rest of them. They then went separate ways

After Arthur. Leon and Gwaine had had their bacon and eggs – a treat before every operation Arthur headed back up to his room. He got changed into his thermal underwear, woollen socks, battle dress and sheepskin flying boots. He then went over to his desk and got the letter addressed to his father out of the draw and put it in his tunic pocket, he also made sure he was not carrying anything that would help the Germans if he was shot down- not that he had any intention of doing that –he had a date with Guinevere to look forward too!

As Arthur left his room he looked around it and wondered if it might look different when he got back in a few hours.

He just got down the stairs when he met up with Leon and Gwaine, they walked over to the crew room together where Merlin, Percy, Lance and Elyan were already.

They went inside and got all the things they needed, sheepskin jackets, parachutes, oxygen masks, maps and a heap of other things. They also found time to find the adjutant and give him their letters, a task that was handled solemnly.

They then went outside and watched the sun slowly set on the scene of the dormant Lancaster's, the ground crews getting everything ready for them and the bus waiting to take them out to Excalibur.

Merlin walked over to the WAAF driver of their bus and smiled "Hello."

"Hello." Came a shy answer.

"I'm Merlin, you are our driver aren't you?" he enquired.

"Yes I am, I'm Freya." She replied.

"What a lovely name." Merlin said.

"It's unusual." Freya said.

"And Merlin isn't?" Merlin laughed.

"Ok you got me there." Freya said laughing as well.

"I was wondering would you like to go out with me sometime, maybe tonight." Merlin felt his face heating up knowing he was blushing.

"That would be nice." Freya said.

"Okay," Merlin said with a huge smile on his face. "I'd better get back see you later."

"Yes you will when I drive you out to Excalibur."

"How do you know we call it that?" a puzzled Merlin asked.

"Because the ground crew have painted a sword held upright with Excalibur under it on the nose." Freya informed him.

"Oh I'll have to have a look that." Merlin said curiously.

"See you Freya." Merlin said.

"Bye Merlin." Freya said.

Merlin returned to the rest of the crew, Gwaine came up to him and put his arm around his shoulders. "Has our little Merlin found himself a friend?" he said smiling around at the rest of the crew.

"I might have," Merlin said, "If you don't wreak it on me."

"Okay, but if you need advice you can always ask me." Gwaine said patting him on the shoulder.

"That's enough Gwaine." Arthur said. "Don't want to wreak Merlin's chances do you." he enquired.

Soon after it was time to go, the crew got up looking a little paler than normal from the nerves they all had. They walked over to the bus they were sharing with crew of the next Lancaster to Excalibur.

As they climbed on Merlin sat up the front near Freya to a chorus of cat calls from the rest of the boys.

When they had dropped the other crew off and Freya turned the bus towards Excalibur the butterflies in the boy's stomachs got that much larger. When Freya stopped to let them off Merlin was the last one to get up. Freya turned around to him and said "Good luck Merlin, I'll be here when you come back."

"Thankyou Freya." Merlin said and leant down and kissed her cheek. "Sorry but I had to do that." He said looking coy.

"Don't be sorry, I liked it!" It was Freya's turn to blush. "You better go they are all watching and waiting for you." She told him.

"Right see you when we get back,"

"You can count on it." She reassured him as he got off.

"Thankyou for joining us," Arthur said to Merlin, "I thought you might have forgotten about us." He smiled and grabbed him around the shoulders, "Come on boys let's get ready."

They all climbed in Elyan turned left to the rear guns, everyone else turned right, climbed over the main spar- what held the wings in place. A couple of them bumped their knees on it. Then they arranged themselves in their positions for the next few hours.

They went through the start- up procedure and when everything and everyone were ready they slowly trundled forward and joined the queue to take off.

When it was their turn Arthur pushed the throttles forward with Merlin's hand ghosting behind, then as Excalibur picked up speed and started to leave the ground Arthur put both of his hands on the yoke and started to pull back Merlin took over controlling the throttles. He thought with a grin, "The engines and I are both Merlins we will be magic together."

As they climbed into the night and started to turn towards Hamburg everyone on board began to settle into their jobs just as were trained to do.

The flight out was uneventful.

When they arrived over Hamburg harbour the sight was unreal, flames below and tracers shooting up, down and across the sky.

During the minutes of the bombing run (it seemed like hours to some) everyone heard Lance giving directions to Arthur, "Left, left, steady…" then as they felt Excalibur lift up a bit they heard Lance say, "Bombs gone."

Just as the realisation that they had just dropped their first load of bombs in anger started to take hold they all felt the shudder and heard Merlin say "Port outer has been hit Skipper."

Arthur could feel it in the controls, "Feather port outer Merlin," he said as if it was a practice drill.

"Corkscrew starboard Skipper!" Elyan's terse warning came from the tail.

Arthur pushed the controls down to the right and then pulled them up to the left.

"Ok Skip lost them." Came the word from Eylan. Arthur eased Excalibur back to level flight. "Nice one Skip." Merlin said and the rest of the boys agreed. Arthur turned them around and they got away from Hamburg and started to head for home. Merlin keeping a watchful eye on the remaining three engines and also their fuel consumption.

"Lucky they got the engine and not the fuel tank, we would have gone up like a roman candle." Arthur said to Merlin when they were half way home.

The trip home was uneventful apart from Merlin doing fuel calculations- they were ok. Soon it was their turn to swing into the queue to landing and then they were landing at RAF Hawksridge. When they finally came to a halt at their hardstanding they got out and went and checked on the damage half the port outer was blown away.

"Wing Commander Tristan told us to take care of our aircraft, I don't think this is what he meant." Arthur said gazing up at the remains of the engine.

Merlin turned around at the sound of the crew bus arriving and saw Freya, a grin appeared and he said "Do we want to hang around here and walk back later or do we take a ride with the lady who has so kindly appeared to take us back?"

"Yeah Merlin's right." Said Gwaine. "We'll be able to see the damage better in the daylight."

They all agreed and piled aboard the bus, Merlin took the seat behind Freya, and this was the seat he always took from then on.

When they got off the bus after thanking Freya they headed back to the crew room, to give back all the things that had been issued to them earlier. From there they went and were debriefed in the operations room where they all sucked on mugs of tea.

When they left Arthur noticed it was about the right time for Guinevere's shift to start at the medical flight, saying to the rest of them, "I'll catch you up," he headed over towards the medical flight followed by Elyan's voice. "Watch out sir, she is my sister!" Arthur laughed and waved his hand at him to acknowledge he had heard him.

Arthur was lucky he got there just before Guinevere and Morgana. When they saw him they saluted, he returned it.

Gwen turned to Morgana and said, "I'll catch you up ok?"

"Alright, nice to see you sir." Morgana said and started to walk away.

"Nice to see you too." Arthur replied then turned to Gwen.

"Hello, we made it home ok or though poor Excalibur will be out of action for a couple of days- had port outer half shot away, so that means we won't be flying Ops tonight and I was wondering would you like to come out with me ?" he looked hopefully at her.

"I would love to sir." Gwen said.

"When are you going to stop with the 'sir' thing?" asked Arthur.

"As I told you when we go out." Gwen said smiling up at him.

"So you will stop it tonight?" Arthur said gazing into her lovely brown eyes.

"Yes I will." Gwen said.

"Right I'll pick you up at 1900hrs at the main gate ok? Arthur asked.

"Sounds lovely." Gwen said.

"I can't wait Guinevere." Arthur's voice sounded deeper than normal.

"I'd better go." Gwen said.

"Yes ok but I really can't wait until tonight." Arthur told her.

"Neither can I, see you Arthur." Gwen smiled and went into the medical flight.

Arthur could not wipe the grin off his face as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

**Thankyou to those who have made E for Excalibur a favourite, followed the story or reviewed it. Again if I have got something wrong please tell me, I appreciate constructive comments! This is my first fan fic.**

**Without further procrastinating here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy it!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter Six

After the boys had all slept til the early part of the afternoon they all met up and headed out to see the damage to Excalibur in the daylight. It took their collective breath away.

As they knew half the port outer engine was blown away, there was also dents in the fuselage and the rudders where bits of the engine had hit. There were a few bullet holes in the fuselage towards the rear but these had not hit anything of importance.

"We were lucky." Arthur said as he looked at the damage, making sure he was out of the way of the ground crew who had already started the repairs.

"That's for sure." Gwaine said looking around and seeing a couple of places where Lancaster's were yesterday but were now empty.

Merlin had to agree with them, he had already looked at the damage and had just moved up to the nose to look at the image there just under where Arthur sat. It was just as Freya had said there was an arm holding in its gloved hand a sword which was pointing straight up with the word Excalibur proudly printed underneath. At the moment a member of the ground crew was painting a bomb under this to record all the trips they would do.

Arthur came up to Merlin "What do you think?" he asked.

"I like it," replied Merlin "But you know what is written on Excalibur don't you?"

"No" Arthur said shaking his head.

"On one side it says "pick me up and on the other cast me away." Merlin looked at Arthur with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry Merlin, I intend to keep Excalibur for our full tour." Arthur said with a smile.

"Just make sure you do Skipper." Lance said as he and the rest of the boys joined them.

After a while they decided to head back, the talk turned to what they were going to do that night.

"How about we all go to The Rising Sun?" asked Percy.

"No thanks I won't be going boys." Arthur said with a smile.

Elyan looked at him and the penny dropped, "You're going out with Gwen aren't you?"

"Do you mind?" Arthur asked.

"Not at all, although you hurt her and officer or not I will hurt you sir." Elyan informed him.

"If I hurt Guinevere I'll let you hurt me Elyan." Arthur told him.

"Ok so what about the rest of you?" Percy asked.

Merlin shook his head "Sorry I'm going to the pictures with Freya." He said with a bashful grin.

"Somewhere nice and dark quick work Merlin!" Gwaine slapped him on the shoulder.

"What about you Gwaine, going to ditch us for a lovely nursing sister." Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Alas the fair Morgana has to work tonight, one of the other nurses is sick, so boys you will have to put up with me!" Gwaine bowed as he said this everyone laughed.

The boys decided The Rising Sun was the place for them that night.

Arthur thought this was ok as he had already picked another place to take Guinevere. It was a night club so he thought they could have a nice meal, some dancing and most importantly of all get a chance to talk and get to know Guinevere. He could not wait.

Gwen came off duty and got back to her room in the WRAF's block as quickly as she could, they had had a bad day, tending to the injured from the previous night's raid, and the only thought that got her through was she would see Arthur tonight. She showered and got changed into a nice lavender dress and a pair of small heeled shoes – so much nicer than wearing Halls duty shoes. She decided to wear her hair down so it sat just on her shoulders. Morgana came in to her room just as she was putting on her lipstick – just a touch.

"Almost ready I see." Morgana said still in her pyjamas as she had tried to get some sleep before doing the night shift.

"Gana I'm scared." Gwen told her, a worried look on her face.

"Why for goodness sake?" Morgana looked at her.

"What if we don't get along and end up not liking each other. He is Elyan's skipper he might make life awkward for him." Gwen said.

"I don't think he would do that. Besides they are a team they rely on each other. From what I have heard about P/O Pendragon he would not hurt anyone who is not directly involved in any problem. "Gwen you like him yes?" Gwen nodded, Morgana went on "He likes you or else he would never have asked you out." Morgana smiled at her. "The way the two of you were looking at each other this morning I don't think there is any problems to be seen, but if you could do a little bit of digging for me about Gwaine I would be very grateful." She winked at Gwen, gave her a hug and with a "Have a lovely time." walked out the door.

Gwen looked at the mirror "Right Gwen pull yourself together, he is a lovely man who you have recently met. What is the problem of going out with him to get to know him? Nothing, so go out and have a good time." She looked at her watch 1840hrs – time to go, she picked up her purse, keys and wrap and went out the door.

It had been a slow afternoon for Arthur waiting to get ready to go out. He had showered, a nice close shave, hair combed to perfection. He looked at his watch 1845hrs time to go. He picked up his wallet, cap and car keys, went out the door and headed to the car park, hopped in his car, turned the ignition and headed towards the main gate.

Gwen reached the main gate about 1850hrs, she signed the register to leave the base when she got out onto the road there was Arthur leaning up against the bonnet of his MG. when he saw her he smiled and walked over to her.

"Hello Guinevere, you look beautiful." He said as he bent down and planted a chased kiss on her lips.

"Thankyou Arthur, you look very dashing yourself." She told him, he was in his uniform with his cap pushed back.

"Thankyou, shall we?" he raised his hand towards the car, when they got there he opened the passengers door for her.

"Of course Arthur." Gwen smiled at him as she got in.

"It's a lovely car." Gwen said as they drove along.

"I bought it as my graduation present from Oxford." He replied.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked as they headed towards Lincoln.

"Ah well where else would Arthur and Guinevere go but to Camelot!" he grinned at her.

"Really?"

"Yes the Camelot night club it's in Lincoln." He told her.

"Oh I've never been to a night club before, am I dressed alright for it?" she asked looking at her dress.

"Guinevere you are dressed perfectly for it, but then you would be if all you were wearing was a sack!" Arthur looked at her and smiled. "Oops sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thankyou Arthur, and no you did not make me feel uncomfortable, I just get self-conscious." She smiled and turned his hand so she could kiss the back of it.

When they arrived they found a parking spot close by, Arthur got out and opened Gwen's door for her, once she was out he stood beside her and offered her his arm with a smile which she happily accepted and placed her hand around his bicep. He looked down at her and said "Thankyou for coming out with me Guinevere I have wanted to take you out since the first time I met you."

"You are very welcome Arthur and thankyou too!"

They headed into the club where they checked Gwen's wrap and Arthur's cap.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Arthur.

"That would be nice."

Arthur took her hand and led her to the bar, when the barman got to them Arthur turned to Gwen "Champagne?" he asked smiling down at her, Gwen nodded.

Arthur nodded to the barman "Two glasses please."

"Certainly sir, I'll bring them out to you." The barman said.

Arthur found a table for two that was far enough from the dance floor that they would be able to talk when they were not dancing. He pulled out the chair for Gwen to sit. Shortly afterwards the barman arrived with the champagne and poured the first two glasses, Gwen had a taste and smiled at Arthur "This is the first time I've tried champagne." She said.

"And what do you think?" Arthur asked.

"I like it!" Gwen laughed.

The waiter came with the menus, they both decided to have corned beef and vegetables.

After the meals arrived and they enjoyed them, they sat for a while. Arthur took both of her hands in his.

"You know Guinevere when we were getting ready to go yesterday I knew I would come back because I was not going to miss going out with you!" he rubbed his thumbs over the backs of her hands.

"I know what you mean Arthur, we were very busy today with the injured from the raid and I had two thoughts that got me through it, firstly thank God you and Elyan got back safely and secondly that I was seeing you tonight." Gwen had been looking down at their hands as she spoke when she was finished she looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled a smile that would have melted Arthur's heart if it wasn't already hers.

"Would you care to care to dance with me Guinevere?" he asked.

"I'd love to!" Gwen said thinking how natural it sounded when Arthur used her full name, he could turn her knees to jelly just by saying her name!

He came around the table and escorted her to the dance floor, noticing with pleasure the admiring looks Guinevere was receiving from other men while she looked just at him.

As they got to the dance floor the band started to play a slow song, Arthur took Guinevere in his arms loving the feeling of being able to hold her close to him. He looked down at her as they slowly swayed in time with the music. Guinevere had one hand on Arthur's shoulder and the other at the nape of his neck and her head was resting on his chest. They both had the same thought "Perfect." The song ended and the band started a quicker tune. Arthur looked down at her and asked, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes." She said, they left the floor arm in arm.

After they got back to their table and Arthur poured them both drinks.

Arthur asked, "I know you have a brother Guinevere, tell me about the rest of your family please."

"Well yes of course you would know I have a brother, Elyan is two years younger than me. My Dad works in Sheffield where he is a manager of one of the foundries making shell cases amongst other things. My Mum died of cancer when I was ten years old, so I helped take care of Elyan when we were younger." She told him "We are very close because of it."

"I know when he ran back to you the day we met I thought and so did most of the crew, that you were his girlfriend." Arthur told her "I'm so glad we got it wrong." He said with a smile.

"Yes I had an idea it was something like that, especially Gwaine, and I'm glad too." Gwen said, "by the way I am supposed to do some digging about Gwaine for Morgana, I think she might be sweet on him."

"Ok I'll see what I can tell you about Gwaine." Arthur started and told her everything he could think of about their rogue Irishman, educated at Dublin University where he got a first in economics, wealthy family but trying to make his own way in the world and definitely has an eye for the ladies.

"Thankyou Arthur I'll for warn Morgana about him," Gwen looked at Arthur, "What about you Arthur, could you please tell me about your family?"

"Where to start, like you I just have my father, my mother died after giving birth to me. My father is a QC, so I had a string of nannies when I was young. He sent me to boarding school when I was seven. We are not close. I went to Oxford and studied law so I could join his chambers, when I graduated we had an argument because I had signed up. He told me I just waisted all that time and money getting my degree if I was going to throw it away and join the RAF. I told him I could not be a hypocrite and be standing in a court of law defending somebody if I could not defend my country. We have not spoken since that day, the next day I went and bought my MG – my mother left me a large trust fund, so I like to think she brought it for me," Arthur said, "Sorry about that but it still gets me."

"How about we have another dance?" Gwen asked him noticing how upset he was.

"Guinevere I would love to." He stood and came round the table, took her hand when she stood up and said "Thankyou I've never told anyone that before." And kissed her fully on the mouth, they broke apart when they heard the cat calls.

They danced again and it felt so good, like they were never meant to dance with anyone else.

When they went back to their table after about five dances one quick and four slow Arthur looked at his watch it was 2200hrs Guinevere was working in the morning. Their time together had gone by so fast.

"Guinevere," he asked her at the table holding both of her hands in his, "It's almost time to go, but I have one question to ask you before we go back to the base – will you please go out with me again, I have never felt so comfortable with a girl before, I have told you things I have never told anyone before, in short Guinevere I think I love you." He looked ashamed for saying it all on their first date but he could not deny the truth and looked pleadingly into her eyes.

"Arthur I would love to go out with you again, I also have never so comfortable with any boy and I think I might be falling in love with you too!" she pulled his left hand to her and kissed the back of it.

"Oh Guinevere, you don't know how happy that makes me feel," his voice was deeper, his smile reached his blue eyes, he looked like he glowed with pride. "We had better go, you have to work in the morning don't you?" he asked, she nodded.

"I want to see you every day Arthur." Gwen told him after they had collected her wrap and his cap.

"I'll make sure that happens." He offered his arm to her, she took hold of his bicep again, and walked out to his car. When they had reached it Arthur turned Gwen to him and kissed her fully on the lips, her mouth opened giving him the encouragement to explore her mouth with his tongue, when he withdrew Guinevere's tongue followed his back to do some exploring of its own. They only broke apart when they had to come up for air.

'Oh darling Guinevere I love you." Arthur said before kissing her again. When they came up for air this time he placed her in the car, got in, started it up and turned around towards Hawkridge, Gwen took his left hand when he was not changing gears.

They arrived back at 2230hrs, after they had signed back in Arthur drove her over to the WRAF's block- he would not hear of her walking back.

Before Gwen got out Arthur kissed her again wanting it to last forever when they broke apart he said 'I'll see you tomorrow after your shift is finished if that is OK with you?"

"That would be lovely, you could walk me part of the way back to the block- can't have you getting a reputation for hanging around the WRAF's quarters can we?" she said laughing.

"No your right, but I can watch and see that you are safely back Ok?" he asked.

"Fine by me Arthur." She grinned.

"Goodnight my lovely Guinevere." Arthur said and planted a chased kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight my darling Arthur, see you tomorrow!" Gwen said and got out of the car before they brought any attention to themselves.

After Arthur had made sure she was safely inside he drove to the Officers car park and walked back to his room- his feet barely touching the ground.

Both found it took a long time to get to sleep that night every time they closed their eyes they saw the others face and could not help but to smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

**This chapter is on the same night as Arthur and Gwen's date. This is firstly about Merlin and Freya's date and then the boys at the Rising Sun. We find out some more background about everybody, just easier this way!**

**I pick as the movie Goodbye Mister Chips, it came out in 1939 but I figure it would be doing the rounds of the bases cinemas in 1942.**

**Please if you have any constructive comments they are most welcome. Hope you enjoy Chapter seven.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter Seven

Merlin and Freya

After Freya knocked off from her shift at 1700hrs she went back to her dorm room in the WRAF's block (officers had their own rooms but enlisted girls shared four to a room) she grabbed her toiletry bag and headed for the showers. She felt stiff from driving the crew buses, four ton trucks taking supplies to different parts of the base and picking up and dropping off the ground crews as they went from one Lancaster to the next getting everything ready for that nights raid. A lot of the boys were smoking as she drove them around so she was really looking forward to a nice hot shower.

When she had finished and got back to her room she changed into her uniform skirt, as she had been in battledress and trousers all day it would be good to wear a skirt even if it was part of the uniform.

She went down to the NCO's mess and had her supper. It was 1800hrs and she was meeting Merlin at the NAAFI canteen at 1830hrs before they went to the base cinema.

Merlin took his time getting ready, trying to dodge the ribbing that Lance, Percy and Elyan were serving up to him in their dorm room. When they had a shot all he would do was blush and smile sheepishly at them.

After he had had a shower and a close shave he went back to their room and got dressed. The boys were giving him helpful tips of what to do and all Merlin could think was "Thank God Gwaine isn't here!" All the boys went down together for supper- the others wanted something in their stomachs before they got on the hops at the Rising Sun later.

Merlin left them at 1815hrs and a string of comments followed him out.

He saw Freya approach the NAAFI canteen only a few minutes after he had got there.

"Hello Freya," he said, "lovely to see you!" he could feel his face going red.

"Hello Merlin, it's great to see you too!" Freya smiled up at him.

"Shall we go in and get a seat while there are tables to be found?" Merlin asked.

"Good idea." Freya said.

They found a table snuggled in the corner, Merlin went up and got them both a cup of tea, when he returned they sat close together so they would be able to talk, it was starting to get noisy.

"Pardon me for asking Freya, but is that an Irish accent I hear?" merlin asked.

"Yes it is, I was born near Waterford- Dad works there at the factory."

"What about the rest of your family?" Merlin enquired just wanting to know as much as he could about her.

"Mum is at home with my two younger brothers, Liam is fourteen and Michael is eleven. There is a bit of an age gap as I'm nineteen but we all get along fine," she told him "what about you Merlin is that an Welsh accent I hear?" she smiled at him.

"It is a Welsh accent- although don't expect me to sing can't hit a note." He laughed.

'I just have my Mum, my Dad was killed in a mine collapse when I was twelve. Then when I was sixteen I got an apprenticeship as a mechanic at the coal mine where Dad was, the only way Mum let me do it was because I stayed above ground." He said.

"That must have been so hard on your Mum."

"Yeah, but she knew that I have mechanically turn of mind, so she knew I would never go underground." He smiled, "Now I'm above the ground taking care of four other Merlins.

He looked at his watch 1930hrs, he looked at Freya, "The pictures start at 2000hrs do you want to go now and get our tickets or wait til the mad last minute rush?"

"How about we go now, we can take our time getting there." Freya suggested.

"Great idea." Merlin got up and pulled Freya's seat back for her, when she got up he took her hand in his and led her out the door.

As they walked along hand in hand they got a few wolf whistles, about half way to in cinema Merlin saw a building, he led Freya over to the side of it away from prying eyes, he turned to her, smiled down at her and bent down and kissed her, his arms went around her waist while her arms found their way up to his neck. When they broke apart Merlin looked down at Freya and said, "Sorry but I could not help myself, I just had to do it!"

"Don't be sorry, I like it." Freya said as she lent up and forward and kissed Merlin, Freya opened her mouth and Merlin tentatively let his tongue go exploring into Freya's mouth. A few minutes later breathing very heavily they broke apart.

"Oh wow!" Merlin grinned at her.

"Yeah." Freya agreed.

After they had settled themselves down they headed towards the cinema. It was 1945hrs a few people were already there. Screening that night was Goodbye Mr Chips, Merlin went up to the box office "Two please." he returned to Freya, "Shall we go in and find our seats?"

"Good idea- not near the front though." Freya smiled at him.

They found the cinema had a few people in it already, the back row had some couples already forgetting about everyone else, Merlin wanted to be away from that so they got seats at the side about ¾ the way up. After they had got themselves settled they sat there holding hands.

The lights went down and the news reel started, the news was better the war seemed to be turning in the Allies favour, then the feature film started.

Merlin let go of Freya's right hand and quickly reached around and gently draped his left arm on her left shoulder, he waited to see if this would be accepted and was pleased to feel Freya's left hand reach up and start to caress his hand, he felt her head rest against the left side of his chest so she could hear how fast his heart was beating. He leaned forward and nuzzled the top of her head, she looked up and smiled. They turned towards each other, each ones arms wrapping around the other and started to kiss each other again. They kept going through the circuit of kissing then cuddling right until the film finished and both had the same thought "The film was good but the company was better."

When the lights went back up they quickly made their way out of the cinema, as they walked back towards the WRAF block they heard the first of the squadrons Lancaster's take off for the night's raid. Merlin pulled Freya over to the back of the building where they kissed before and held her close and kissed her again. "Oh Freya will you please go out with me again?" Merlin pleaded cupping her face in his hands.

"Yes Merlin I will go out with you again." She smiled up at him again.

"Great, thankyou Freya for a great night." Merlin told her with a grin from ear to ear.

"No thankyou Merlin for asking me," she kissed him on the lips but before it could heat up she pulled back," We should get going I'm on at 0600hrs."

"Oh right, yeah ok," Merlin said still grinning at her.

She took his hand and they walked back to near the WRAF's block.

"I better say goodnight here," Freya told him, "they really get upset if men are too near the block."

"Yeah we all got warned when we first got here." Merlin informed her.

'I'll see you soon Merlin."

"I can't wait Freya." He bent down and gave her one last long kiss.

"You better go before we get in trouble." Freya said.

"Ok." Merlin said and planted a chased kiss on her lips, "bye Freya I'll try and see you tomorrow."

"Bye Merlin." She said as she watched him turn and head towards the NCO block, she then turned and headed into the WRAF's block, thinking how great the night was.

Merlin got back to his dorm room to find the others were not back yet, this he was glad of as he would be able to remember the night without getting hassled by the boys before he went to sleep. He still had that smile on his face when he fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy, Lance, Leon, Gwaine and Elyan.

After Merlin left with all the comments following him out the door the boys sat around and talked for a while, they met Leon and Gwaine near the main gate at 1830hrs after they had signed out. The Rising Sun was two miles away from the base, there was transport going to and fro most of the evening and they managed to get a lift in the back of a four ton truck on its to Scampton, where the main stores were.

The boys got to The Rising Sun just before 1900hrs they found themselves getting the once over from the other customers. They went up to the bar.

"Can I help you lads?" came the voice of the barman.

Percy answered. "Five pints of larger please."

"You boys new around here, haven't seen you before." The barman told them as he pulled the pints.

'No been at the base a couple of weeks," Gwaine said, "but we intend to make this place our regular pub." He said with a smile.

"Well in that case I'm Gilli the publican."

Gwaine said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Gwaine, this- pointing at Percy, is our resident Canadian Percy, our resident Australian is over here- Lance, and we do have two Englishmen Elyan and other officer though don't hold that against him Leon.

"Hello." The boys said.

"Hello and welcome to The Rising Sun." Gilli said as he finished pulling the last pint.

Percy went to pay but Gilli waved him away. "No this round is on me."

"Thankyou very much." Percy said.

They collected their pints and found a booth where they could all fit. They received nods from their fellow customers.

After they had settled into the booth they tired their beers and decided they liked the local brew. They spied a dart board and when the previous game had finished Gwaine turned to them and announced he would take them on, the bet was whoever won would have free beer that night as the losers could take it turns to get the victor his spoils.

They made their way over to the dart board and had a few practice throws, the ribbing that was going on soon had the attention of the rest of the patrons, by the time the game started they had a small crowd watching the entertainment.

They played 501- where the idea was to hit zero and the last throw had to be in a double ring. It was the early stages that they discovered that Leon was not a great darts player (most of his darts hit the wall around the board) - he countered saying as a navigator and almost doctor he did not need to throw things at a board. Gwaine asked him about injections, Leon told him if he was giving Gwaine an injection he would consider throwing it at him instead of doing it properly. The whole pub cracked up.

Percy and Elyan did alright- Gwaine gave them both a Gee up as they were the gunners of the crew, so it was left to him he claimed to uphold the honour of the gunners. The two both claimed to be doomed if they had to rely on Gwaine to uphold the gunners honour. He claimed they were insubordinate, Leon said as ranking officer he would back the NCO's, again laughter was heard.

The final was between Gwaine and Lance, it was a tight match but Lance managed to get the better of Gwaine I the last two rounds.

As Gwaine shook his hand and congratulated him, he said, "At least we know we have the right man throwing our bombs!" lance smiled and nodded thanks.

After they got theirs and Lance's beers they went back to their booth and quenched their collective thirst, the talk turned to girls, as Gwaine was looking around checking out the talent.

"Gwaine if I were you I wouldn't go looking around to far if you want to have a chance with Morgana." Leon told him.

"You're right but there is no harm just seeing what are the consolation prizes." He said with a smile, "What do you say boys?"

"I have no need to look anywhere." Percy told him. "I have Elaina- my finance waiting for me back home, we were going to be married about now, but it will be as soon as this war is over."

"Good for you Percy, I hope we're invited to the wedding." Gwaine said with a smile.

"That's why we're making it after the war to have enough beer for you sir!" Percy said with a smile.

'I don't have to look either boys, Methian is back in Brisbane- we got engaged just before I shipped out. My last day we went into town and brought the ring." Lance told them.

"Ok." Gwaine said turning to Leon and Elyan, "so do you two have any secret girls stashed away that you want to tell us about?"

"I was so busy studying to be a doctor, I never found the time to look, and yes there was girls but just not the right one." Leon told them.

"I had just started working in London and was getting myself set up and finding my way around when I signed up, so there are no girls hiding in my past." Elyan told them looking shy.

"Ok boys, well we'll shall have to do see what we can do about that." Gwaine told the pair of them.

"Thanks Gwaine, but if I need your advice I'll comer to you ok?" Leon told him.

"Right Leon." Gwaine nodded.

"Thanks but no thanks sir." Elyan said when he looked in his direction.

"Well the offer stands." He told the pair of them.

Then Gilli called "Time gentlemen please."

The boys collected their jackets, bid Gilli and the other customer's goodnight and started to head back towards the base when a truck offered to take them to the main gate.

After they had signed in the boys spilt up, Gwaine and Leon headed back to Officer country, Percy, Lance and Elyan headed back to their dorm room- when they got there they found Merlin sound asleep, they decided to follow his example and to find out tomorrow how his night went.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Thanks to my friend weepingelm who pointed out to me the boys would not be drinking lager THANKYOU! Be assured from now on they will be drinking only beer.

Sorry the chapter has taken so long to write, but it is bigger so please forgive, as always any constructive comments greatly accepted.

Hope you enjoy chapter 8!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 8

The next morning Gwen was walking toward the medical flight, thinking about last night when she spied someone leaning up against the wall of the building. As she got closer she could see it was Gwaine. With a smile on her face she approached him.

"Hello Gwaine, what are you doing here?" she asked although she did have an idea why he was there at this time of the morning.

"Hello Gwen, I'm waiting for Morgana to finish her shift, how was your night out with Arthur? Did you enjoy yourselves?" he replied with a mischievous grin.

"We had a lovely night, thankyou Gwaine." Gwen told him, 'I'd better get inside so you can see Morgana."

"Thankyou Gwen." Gwaine said.

Gwen went inside, she was still a few minutes early, so she found Morgana in the treatment room. "So Gwen did you enjoy your night out with Arthur?" Morgana asked with a smile.

"Yes I did thankyou Morgana, he wants to see me again, I have never met anyone like him, and we both think we're in love!" Gwen said feeling herself blush and there was a smile from ear to ear.

"That's fantastic Gwen." Morgana said and gave her a big hug.

"You know 'Gana you were the second person to ask me that this morning, the first was Gwaine." Gwen watched Morgana's face to see what reaction this would produce.

'Where did Gwaine ask you about last night?" Morgana asked her green eyes sparkling and her smile was like a Cheshire cat.

Gwen looked non- committedly when she replied. "Just outside of here I think he might be waiting for someone." She started to laugh.

"Really? He's outside." Morgana looked stunned.

"Yes he is there waiting for you, you don't want to keep him waiting do you?" Gwen asked.

"No I don't" Morgana told her. "Thanks Gwen, you should have a good day, I'll see you when you knock off." Morgana gave her another hug and left.

Sqn Ldr Hughes came up behind Gwen "What's got into Morgana Gwen?" he asked.

"She has someone waiting outside for her sir." Gwen looked at him with a contented smile on her face.

"Could this also have something to do with why you look like your walking on air?" He asked his eyebrow rising towards his hairline.

"Yes, I was asked out last night by P/O Pendragon, we had a lovely time." The look on Gwen's face told Gaius all he needed to know, Gwen was in love! Pendragon was a lucky young man!

"Well I hope P/O Pendragon realises he has found a diamond, I'm pleased for you Gwen." Gaius said and patted her shoulder in a fatherly way as he walked past, "Come on Gwen there's work to be done." He told her.

When Morgana walked outside the door she looked and saw Gwaine leaning against the wall just as Gwen said.

"Gwen told me someone was waiting out here for me did you see where they went?" Morgana asked him, her tongue planted firmly in her cheek.

"Only me My lady." Was Gwaine's reply as he took her hand and kissed it while watching her reaction.

"Thankyou Sir Gwaine." Morgana curtsied.

"Will you permit me to escort you back to the WRAF's block?" Gwaine enquired.

"I would be honoured." Morgana told him.

Gwaine fell into step beside her as they started out.

"Did you have a good time last night with the boys?" Morgana asked.

"Yes we found ourselves what looks like being our local watering hole, The Rising Sun, nice little pub." Gwaine looked at Morgana scratched his head and said, "Morgana would you like to come to The Rising Sun tonight? All the boys will be there I bet, and I dare say that Arthur and Merlin will bring their girls, we might be back on Ops tomorrow night. What do you say Morgana?"

"Ok I'll come as long as Gwen comes." Morgana told him as they walked along.

"Alright I'll asked Arthur at breakfast." Gwaine said with a smile, he knew how to get Arthur to ask Gwen out.

As they got closer to the WRAF block Gwaine slowed down, Morgana looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Gwaine what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I've heard all these stories about the WRAF block – I imagined it would have a moat, gun emplacements and a draw bridge, funny it looks normal to me!" he smiled at her.

"They keep the ghouls in the cellar and let them out after lights out if you were wondering." Morgana said with an evil grin on her face.

"Right I'll remember that," Gwaine told her "I better go, breakfast will be on soon and I plan to ask Arthur about brining Gwen along tonight while he is in a good mood." Gwaine leant forward and pecked her cheek. "Can I see you please Morgana?" he whispered into her ear.

"Ok Gwaine but try and get Arthur to invite Gwen out, I don't want to be there with no-one I know." Morgana told him.

"I know how Arthur felt about Gwen yesterday and if he feels the same as Gwen does this morning, it won't take much for them to be there. How about if Gwen does want to come both of you meet us at the main gate 1900hrs ok?"

"Ok Gwaine you've sold me." Morgana said

"Right I'd better go so I can get the good work started, my lady." he took her hand, bowed and kissed it, he then straightened up and started to walk away hearing Morgana starting to laugh behind him, she then turned away herself and entered the WRAF block.

Gwaine got to the officer's mess just as Arthur and Leon got there.

"Morning Gwaine where were you? We stopped by your room no answer." Arthur looked at him, even though he asked the question he thought he knew the answer.

"I went for a walk that's all." Gwaine said with a smile.

"And did you by chance end up near the medical flight?" Arthur asked him.

"As a matter of fact I did, Gwen told me how she had a really bad night out." Gwaine said with a cheeky grin.

"What!" Arthur yelled others had turned around to see what the problem was. "You spoke to Guinevere?" Arthur asked his voice back to normal.

"Don't panic princess – I'm kidding with you, while I was waiting for the fair Morgana Gwen came past I asked her how your night out was, she told me it was a lovely night," Gwaine said "Speaking of Gwen, I was wondering if you could do me a favour sir?" The smile on Gwaine's face got bigger when he said 'sir'.

"And what would that be?" enquired Arthur not sure if he wanted to know.

"Could you invite Gwen to come out with all of us to The Rising Sun – see if Gwen comes so will Morgana and I really want to get to know her better." Gwaine informed him.

"So if I do this for you, you will leave Guinevere alone?" Arthur looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Arthur from what she said and how she looked when she spoke of you no-one has got a chance, not even me!" Gwaine told him.

"Ok I'll ask Guinevere this afternoon when her shift finishes." Arthur said.

"Thankyou Arthur," Gwaine said, "Ok breakfast sounds good to me what about you two?" he asked.'

"Let's do it." Leon said, who had been just watching the other two through the whole exchange.

After they got their tea and toast and got a table. Leon asked Arthur how the night went.

"Fantastic, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Arthur told them, his smile went right to his eyes. "I feel so comfortable with her, and she said it's the same for her."

"Look out Leon," Gwaine said "I think Arthur's in love."

"Yes Gwaine I am and I told her so and she said she thought she's falling in love with me.' Arthur told them.

"If you ask me Gwaine I'd say our skipper is completely taken, we'll be invited to the engagement party soon I'd say." Leon said looking straight at Arthur.

"A bit premature Leon but don't rule it out." Arthur grinned.

"Ok, so now we have sorted that out, Leon do you want to go back to The Rising Sun tonight, I think the whole crew and significant others should give it a go don't you?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes ok Gwaine I'll be there." Leon told him, "We will have to get onto the boys and get Merlin to ask Freya."

"That was my intention for this morning." Gwaine informed them as they finished their breakfasts.

As they had agreed to yesterday they met up with Merlin, Lance, Elyan and Percy at 0900hrs just near the NCO's mess, from there they all headed out to see how the repair work was progressing. The remains of the old engine had been removed, and the fuel and glycol lines were being replaced as well as the throttle linkages. The new engine would be installed either late that afternoon or the next morning. The repairs to Excalibur were taking a back seat to getting other airworthy Lancaster's ready for tonight's raid. So the boys knew they would not be flying tonight.

After a while they decided to head towards the NAFFI for a mug of tea. When they had got their mugs and found somewhere to sit Gwaine started on the next phase of the plan.

"I was thinking boys how about we go back to The Rising Sun tonight and we bring Skip and Merlin with us seeing they missed out on it last- having better things to do." Gwaine said with a huge wink at both of them.

Percy said "Yeah I'll go back, if just to beat you at darts sir!"

Elyan agreed "Yes look how badly you held up the gunner's honour sir, we have to be a bit better at it tonight!"

Lance looked at the pair of them and smiled "It seems I have to defend my title already, ok I'm in." he nodded.

Arthur said "Ok I've heard of nothing else but this place at breakfast," he lied "I better see if it lives up to the billing."

Leon said "I better go just to see if you can behave yourself Gwaine." A huge smile on his face.

"Merlin?" Gwaine turned and looked at him.

"Sir?" he said with a raised eyebrow, "Yes I'll come."

"Good lad, how about our two Romeos ask their Juliet's?"

Arthur said 'Ok if it will keep you from nagging me, I'll ask Guinevere."

"Thankyou sir." Gwaine nodded at Arthur.

"Ok Merlin what about asking Freya?" Gwaine asked him.

"She doesn't know anyone." Merlin protested.

"She knows us and more importantly she knows you." Gwaine told him.

"Alright I'll ask her but I don't know if she'll come." Merlin replied.

"That's all I could ask for." Gwaine told him.

As they were later heading for their respective messes a four ton truck pulled up along- side of them, the boys looked up to see Freya at the wheel.

Merlin walked over to the cab "Hi Freya." He grinned up at her.

"Hi Merlin." She smiled down at him.

"Hi Freya." The boys chorused.

"Hello everyone" Freya said slightly blushing.

The boys moved off to give Merlin a chance to ask Freya.

"Freya I was wondering if you would like to come out with me again tonight? The whole crew are going to The Rising Sun." he told her.

"But I'll be the only girl there." She said.

"No the skipper is going to ask F/Lt Madden- he's going out with her." Merlin informed her.

"I know her slightly, she is very nice and so is her friend F/Lt Swan.

"I think F/Lt O'Connor is trying to get her to go out with him and he just wants back up for her as I do for you." Merlin said smiling up at her.

"Okay Merlin, I finish 1630hrs, what time are we going?" she asked.

"We're meeting 1900hrs at the front gate." Merlin beamed at her.

"Alright Merlin I'll see you then." She smiled.

Merlin climbed up onto the step and leaned in and gave Freya a quick kiss.

"Thanks Freya." He said as in the background the boys were whooping it up.

Later that afternoon a certain blonde P/O made his way over to the medical flight. He knew he was early but could not wait, he stood near wall just about where Gwaine had stood that morning.

Sqn Ldr Hughes looked out his window and saw him standing there. He stood, left his office and went out to see him.

"Are you here for medical treatment or for some other reason my boy?" he asked a surprised Arthur, who stood to attention –Gaius waved him at ease.

"I'm waiting to see F/Lt Madden sir, I was hoping she might want to go out with me and my crew tonight, I also know that if Guinevere dose come F/Lt Swan will also come, so they won't be by themselves." Arthur told him.

"I noticed you called her Guinevere son, it sounds like she means a lot to you." Gaius remarked.

"Yes I think she is the one girl for me," Arthur looked at the older man, "Do you mind sir?" he asked

"No I tend to think of Gwen and Morgana now more as surrogate daughters, I don't want to see either of them get hurt, if that happens I will make whoever's life a misery." Gaius informed him.

"Now I have two people who will be after my blood if I hurt her." Arthur said.

Gaius raised an eyebrow "Who is the other one?"

"Her brother Elyan is my rear gunner and has told me officer or not he will hurt me, I told him if I hurt Guinevere I'll let him hurt me!" Arthur smiled.

"Well then just make sure you don't hurt her then and everyone will be happy." Gaius told him. "I hope you have a good night my boy." He turned back inside.

"Thankyou sir." Arthur said.

Gaius went up to Gwen, "Gwen your shift is over isn't it?"

"Yes sir." Gwen wondered if he wanted her to work back.

"Well there happens to be a certain P/O outside waiting for you, go on off you go." Gaius smiled, "You have found a good one there Gwen, and you would be wise to keep him." He told her.

"I know sir, I very much intend to." Gwen smiled at the older man thinking of him almost as a substitute father.

When Gwen walked out and found Arthur leaning up against the wall. "Just lately this spot seems to be popular with the officers of a certain crew." She said smiling up at him.

"I'm glad we have standards," he said with a broad grin "Hello my darling Guinevere, hope you had a good day." He said.

"Hello Arthur, I did, the hardest part was having Sqn Ldr Hughes telling me I had someone outside waiting for me and that he is a good one and I should keep him." Gwen told him.

"I know I was given the once over practically asked me what my intentions are." Arthur took her hand, I told him I think you're the only girl for me." He told her and brought hand up and kissed the back of it. "Can I walk you back to the block?" he asked.

"Yes please because if we stay here much longer I'm sure we will be watched." She told him.

So hand in hand they made their way towards the WRAF block.

About half way along Arthur turned to Gwen and said, "Guinevere will you come out with me tonight the whole crew is going to The Rising Sun, and Gwaine asked Morgana and she said she will only come if you come, but I want you to come only because you want to." He looked into her brown eyes. "I love you Guinevere, I haven't told you that yet today have I?"

"I love you too Arthur, I'll come because I want to be with you, not because of Morgana." She said.

"Thankyou my darling." He didn't care he bent down and kissed her, when they broke apart, she took hold of his bicep as they walked along side by side.

Lance, Percy, Elyan and Merlin got to the front gate at 1845hrs, they had just signed out and got outside when Freya came shyly out, Merlin turned around and walked over to her. "Hi Freya it's great to see you again." He told her holding her hands.

"Hi Merlin, its lovely seeing you too." She smiled back.

"Come on over and say hi to the boys." Merlin said.

"Ok." Merlin and Freya walked over to where the others were. "Hi Freya." They all said.

"Hi." Freya said blushing slightly.

"Ok guys don't embarrass Freya." Merlin told them.

"Alright we won't will we boys?" Percy asked the others nodded, "besides I would be more concerned with F/Lt O'Connor."

"That's right," Elyan said, "Look out here he comes." He pointed to the guard house, sure enough Gwaine, Leon and Arthur were just emerging.

They came over to where they were and greeted each other.

"Hello Freya, thankyou for coming along, it will make F/Lt's Madden and Swan feel not so awkward with another lady present." Arthur smiled at her, "don't worry about F/Lt O'Connor I think he's mind might be somewhere else tonight." He winked at her.

"Thankyou sir." She said, she really liked how they all always spoke to her whenever they saw her, not like some other officers in other crews.

"Hello boys." They heard behind them, everyone turned around to see Morgana and Gwen coming out to join them.

Arthur and Gwaine moved over to them.

"My lady." Gwaine said bowing to her.

"Sir Gwaine." Morgana smiled at him.

"Hello Guinevere." Arthur said bending down to lightly kiss her.

"Hello again Arthur." Gwen beamed up at him.

They brought them over to where everyone else was, Gwen saw Freya looking like she felt out of place so she went up to her as she stood along -side Merlin.

"Hello your Freya aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes I am mam." Freya said blushing. "How did you know?"

"It's ok Freya, your Arthur's crew's driver right?" Freya nodded. "I had heard that Merlin was going out with their driver, it's nice to meet you although I think I might have seen you a few times in the block." Gwen smiled at her.

"Thankyou it's nice to meet you too mam." Freya said.

"Morgana come and say hello." Morgana came over, "This is Freya she is Merlin's girl and the crew's driver, so we all have a similar interest in this particular bunch of boys." Gwen said winking at Freya who giggled.

"So you're the one who takes them out to Excalibur and brings them back?" Morgana asked.

"Yes Mam." Freya replied.

Arthur came over then. "How about we start to make our way to The Rising Sun?" he asked.

"Good idea." Gwaine said, he walked up to Morgana and offered her his arm which she happily accepted.

Percy, Lance, Leon and Elyan began to walk along the side of the road, Gwaine and Morgana started to follow behind.

Merlin turned to Freya. "May I?" he asked her holding out his hand.

"Certainly," she told him taking the pre offered hand I hers they started to follow the others.

Arthur turned to Gwen. "Thankyou for coming darling." He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips again.

"Oi Skipper are you coming or would you rather be alone?" Percy asked. Leon and Lance were laughing, Elyan had a huge smile.

"We better go," Gwen told him,"thankyou my love it's always a pleasure to be with you." They turned and started to walk along behind the others, Gwen's hand went to its normal position wrapped around Arthur's bicep.

They had been walking for a few minutes when a four ton truck passed them, slowed and stopped. A girl's head poked out the passenger's window. "Freya is that you?" a voiced asked.

"Yes Mary it's me." Freya replied.

"Where are you going?"

"To The Rising Sun." Freya told her.

"Hop in the back, I'm going to Scampton for mess supplies." Mary told her.

"Thanks," Freya said then "This is Merlin- I was telling you about him and this is the rest of his crew." She then introduced them all and then introduced Gwen and Morgana.

"Hello everyone," Mary said "I'm going to be coming back around closing time so I'll pick you if that's ok?" she asked.

"That's very generous of you Mary," Arthur said "You would get into trouble?"

"No sir, we usually come back at that time." She informed him.

"Thankyou very mush then." Arthur smiled at her.

They all piled around the back of the truck and climbed in. The boys gave Gwen, Morgana and Freya a hand to get in, when everyone was settled Arthur hit the back of the cab and they were off.

Five minutes later they were bidding farewell to Mary and heading into the pub.

Leon led the way in, Gilli looked up "Hello gents back to give my humble pub another go?" he asked grinning at them.

"Yes Gilli we came back like we said we would and brought some more with us." Percy told him.

Arthur walked up to Merlin and Freya "What would you like to drink I'm buying the first round." He told them.

"A beer for me please Skip, and Freya?" Merlin turned to her.

"A lemonade please- I'm driving from 0600hrs." she said.

"Ok." Arthur said, he turned to Gwaine and Morgana. "What would you like?" he asked.

"Beer for me and the fair lady will have a…?"Gwaine looked at her.

"Shandy for me please, thankyou sir." Morgana said with that trade mark impish smile on her face.

"Away from the base please call me Arthur." He told her, she nodded. "Ok that's two beers, a lemonade and a shandy." He then turned to the boys. "What will it be boys?"

"Don't go easy on him boys," Leon told them, smiling at Arthur "remember he's the one with the money."

"Remind me why it was a good idea to have you in the crew Leon?" Arthur grinned at him.

"Somebody has to keep an eye on you and since I already had the experience at Oxford it feel upon me to do it." Leon told him.

"Anyway boys what will it be?" Arthur asked again.

"Beer thankyou Skip." Percy told him.

"Sounds good to me too." Elyan said.

Lance said "Yes a beer for me to thanks Skip."

Arthur looked at Leon "Stout if they have it, if not a beer,"  
"Right five beers, a stout, a lemonade and a shandy." Said Arthur keeping a record.

He went to Gwen "Sweetheart what would you like to drink." He asked her.

"A shandy sounds good to me too thanks darling." She said.

"Right so it's six beers, two shandies, a stout and a lemonade.  
Arthur started to head to the bar, Merlin and Gwaine went with him to carry the drinks.

The others found two tables that were empty so they put them together.

At the bar Gilli came over and said to Gwaine "So you have found us some more customers I might have to start giving you a finder's fee Gwaine!" he laughed.

"No Gilli this is our Skipper Arthur and our very own Merlin, and yes those are their real names, they had better things to do than be with us last night, they were with their girls weren't you boys?" Gwaine grinned at them.

"Yes we did Gwaine." Arthur said, he looked at the publican and held out his hand, 'I'm Arthur sorry if this one was any trouble last night."

"I'm Gilli and no they didn't cause any trouble, they provided us with some entertainment with the darts matches." He laughed.

Arthur gave Gilli the order, the stout was not a problem. After Arthur insisted on paying- Gilli was going to put it on the house. Gilli got a tray – the boys drinks went on that, Arthur took it over to the tables then went back to get his and Gwen's drinks. Gwaine took his and Morgana's and Merlin had his and Freya's.

When everyone found their seats, they all sampled their drinks and thought it was a good place to come to.

As they sat around and the banter started the girls were fairly quiet until Gwaine said to Elyan "So what is it like having a sister who you have to call Mam and do as she tells you?"

"It's no different from when we were kids." Elyan said with a huge grin on his face.

"It's not!" Gwen said laughing, "We always did things together remember?"

"Yeah we did, but I can still get a rise out of you Gwennie!"He winked at her, she tapped him on the shoulder, as they had sat next to each other.

"Ok you win." Said Gwen laughing.

Arthur put his arm around Gwen from the other side and pulled her towards him, "Its ok darling I'll protect you from the riff raff." In his best plummy upper crust voice. Everyone nearly fell off their seats laughing.

Percy looked over and saw the dart board was empty, "How about a game?" he asked.

"I think the nurses should go first to see how well they throw their needles!" Elyan said poking his tongue out at Gwen, the boys agreed.

Gwen turned to Morgana "What do you think?" she asked.

"I'm game." she replied.

"Ok." Gwen said.

They made their way over to the board, everyone else came too.

They played 501. All the comments were along the lines of "Thank God we are not their patients!" were used. Morgana won the game, Gwen wondered aloud if that made her the better or worse nurse.

"Definitely better darling," Arthur said as he came up behind her and slipped his arms around her. "I have proof the way you treated me that morning you strapped my ankle." He bent down and kissed her neck.

"Thankyou Arthur." Gwen turned around in his arms and reached up and pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

"Ok you two break it up." Morgana said Gwen and Arthur came up for air.

Gwaine- who had come up behind Morgana and put his arms around her said, "Our two Romeo's should have a game, what do you boys think?"

There was a chorus of "Yes's"

Arthur turned to Merlin, "What do you say"

"Ok Skip." Merlin grinned.

Leon said "Now we'll be able to see if the Skip can drive by himself or has to be told where to go!" the place erupted with laughter again.

"I'll tell you where to go Leon." Arthur said with a huge grin.

"Thanks Arthur but I can navigate already." Came the reply.

Arthur won the game just.

The next game was Percy and Elyan which Percy won, Gwaine was next against Percy. Percy came away with the win, Gwaine claimed he was distracted- he kept looking over at Morgana.

The last game was Leon against Lance, Freya declined saying she was having enough fun this time just watching she did promise to play next time. Gwaine said she had seen what the completion was like and was going to practice.

Leon's game was better but Lance still won, Leon brought the last round.

As Gwen came back from the ladies Elyan came up behind her. "It's good to see you so happy Gwen." He said.

"Thankyou Elyan, Arthur is the best man I have ever met, he told he loves me and I know I love him." She blushed.

"I've told him if he hurts you I'll hurt him." He told her.

"No you won't you both mean so much to me, so you will have to look out for each other ok?" She asked.

"Ok." He said.

"What's ok?" Arthur asked coming up behind Gwen.

"I just told Elyan you two mean so much to me that you have to look out for each other." She told him.

"Of course we do, we're a part of a team." Arthur told her.

"Time please ladies and gentlemen." Gilli announced.

Outside the boys waited separately from the couples to give them some time alone.

Merlin and Freya stood wrapped in each other's arms kissing at the edge of the car park.

Gwaine and Morgana went a little away from them, "Morgana I would really love to go out with you again, but this time just the two of us, what do you think?" Gwaine asked her.

"I would like that very much." Morgana told him.

"Oh thankyou my love." Gwaine said and bent down and kissed her fully on the mouth, his arms wrapping around her waist while hers found their way to his shoulders. When they came up for air they kept their foreheads touching.

Arthur and Guinevere were near the trees at the back of the car park completely unaware of the others just lost in the moment of kissing each other senseless, when they did come up for air Arthur panted "My darling I just can't get enough of kissing you!"

"I know what you mean!" came the breathless reply.

"When we get more time off will you come out with me, I think I would like to go for a picnic in one of the places I have seen when we were doing our familiarisation flights." He asked.

"I'd love too." Gwen told him and kissed him again, "That's something to look forward to."

"I look forward to seeing you every day darling." He told her.

"As do I sweetheart." She replied holding close.

In the distance everyone could hear a heavy truck engine gearing down, and as they were on the flat they all knew it was Mary keeping her word to pick them up. They all gathered near the road as the truck pulled up along- side.

"Have a good night folks?" Mary asked.

"Yes thanks Mary." Freya spoke for all of them.

After everyone got in the back of the truck and found places to sit in amongst the sack of flour, vegetables and all the other items that were there, Arthur again tapped the back of the cab and the truck started to move.

About a quarter of a mile from the front gate Mary dropped them off when they had all got off Arthur thanked her again, she waved and took off.

They walked the last bit altogether, the couples arm in arm.

After they had signed back in Lance, Percy and Elyan bid everyone else goodnight and headed to their dorm room telling Merlin as they left not to be late back.

Leon said his goodnights and headed to officer country.

Merlin and Freya were the first to head towards the WRAF block as Freya was on duty at 0600hrs the next morning. As they got close to the block Merlin turned her towards him and kissed her a long goodnight kiss, when they broke apart he said. "Goodnight my lovely Freya I'll try and see you if I can tomorrow."

"I'd like that a lot," she told him, she leant forward and kissed him again, "I'd better go, goodnight my love." She turned and walked into the block with Merlin watching her.

Gwaine and Morgana were a little behind them, Gwaine had found the side of a building and took Morgana there so they could kiss goodnight with some privacy. When they broke apart he said, "Morgana I can't wait to go out with you alone, I'm so glad you said you would come out with me."

"That's my pleasure Gwaine, I have wanted to get to know you better since the first time we met." She told him.

He took her hand and led her towards the block, he then bowed and kissed the back of her hand. "My lady goodnight, what time may I escort you to medical flight?" he asked.

"I'm on the morning shift how about 0645hrs here?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," he kissed her again, "Goodnight my love."

And turned and walked away.

Arthur and Guinevere hung back from the others for a while, they too had found a building to hide behind, they stood there cuddling deeply wishing they didn't have to part.

"What time do you want me to walk you to work darling?" Arthur asked.

"I'm on an evening shift so 1400hrs would be good."

"Ok." He bent down and kissed her deeply.

When they broke apart Arthur said, "I love you Guinevere."

She replied "I love you with all my heart."

Arm in arm they then reluctantly headed over to the block and Arthur stood and watched until Guinevere was inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Don't get all excited two chapters in one day, had internet problems this week this was the first chance I had to get onto post it, hopefully it won't happen again!

Hope you are enjoying the story so far, here is chapter 9

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Nine

The next morning, in the early light at 0640hrs Gwaine made his way over towards the Block, he got near it a few minutes before Morgana walked out the door. She saw him straight away and came over to him.

"Hello Gwaine, it's lovely to see you." She told him.

"It's very nice to see you to Morgana," Gwaine replied, "Shall we?" He gestured towards the medical flight.

"Of course." She said and put her hand on his arm, he put his other on top of it as they started to walk towards the medical flight.

They did detour to the side of the building Gwaine had led them to last night for a quick kiss, but it was the only one as people would be able to see, but it was still full of passion.

"My sweet Morgana, I can't wait to go out with you!" Gwaine panted as they broke apart.

"Me neither Gwaine." Morgana answered. They moved off towards the medical flight again mindful of Morgana not being late for duty.

Before they parted Gwaine told her "It looks like Excalibur will be repaired today, so we will probably be on Ops tonight – I'll know more when you finish your shift, so can I walk you back this afternoon when you're finished? That way I can tell you what's going on." He asked.

"I look forward to seeing you my love." Morgana told him and quickly kissed him on the lips, "Bye Gwaine." She said and turned and went inside.

"Bye Morgana." Gwaine said behind her.

Mid- morning found the boys out at Excalibur, the repairs had been completed, so now they were taking her up for a test flight. They were back 45 minutes later- everything ok. They would be flying tonight.

Freya took them back from the hardstanding to the crew room. All the boys thanked her as they got off Merlin stayed back for a couple of minutes- the boys let them have this time without hassle.

"Freya my sweet, we're going to be flying tonight so I'll try and see you tomorrow." He told her as he knelt down beside the driver's seat.

"Be safe Merlin and I'll see you tomorrow." She told him, she bent forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, she had a plan but was not going to tell him about it ….yet. He got off the bus turned and waved, Freya moved off.

Arthur was waiting for Gwen at 1350hrs near the Block. He saw her as soon as she came outside.

He went up to her and fell into step beside her. "Hello darling." He said as he took her hand and put it in its usual place.

"Hello Arthur, how are you today?" she asked.

"We went out and saw Excalibur this morning- the repairs are finished so we will be flying tonight." He told her.

"Well good luck and bring everyone back safe, but especially come back to me my love." She said as she turned towards him and reached up and kissed him. They broke apart and continued towards the medical flight, when they got there Gwen led him round the corner away from prying eyes. Arthur took her in his arms, bent down and kissed her fully on the lips.

When they broke apart Arthur said breathlessly "Oh my darling Guinevere, nothing can stop me coming back to you, I love you my sweetheart, and I'm going to tell you that every day!" he smiled down at her.

"I look forward to hearing it every day." Gwen told him.

Arthur looked at his watch 1412hrs he asked Gwen "Guinevere what time are you working tomorrow, so I can see you and let you know we are back."

"Early, my last shift before days off." She told him.

"Ok, that's a bit rough, an evening shift then an day shift then days off." He said.

"The joys of nursing!" Gwen replied.

"No the joy will be when I see you in the morning sweetheart." he took her in his arms again kissed the top of her head.

"I'd better go." Gwen said not wanting to at all.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you in the morning darling." Arthur told her and kissed her again.

"I can't wait." Gwen told him, she turned and went into work.

Gwaine was waiting for Morgana in his spot against the wall of the medical flight. Gaius looked out and saw him, he went out to Morgana and said "Morgana there seems to be a F/Lt making himself comfortable against the wall outside, could he be waiting for you?"

"Yes sir, its F/Lt O'Connor he's in P/O Pendragon's crew and I'm going out with him." Morgana informed him, "I think their flying tonight."

"Right, well tell him he'd better behave or I'll be grilling him like I did P/O Pendragon." Gaius said with a smile.

"I heard about that last night when Gwen and I went out with P/O Pendragon and his crew." Morgana said smiling back at him.

"Ok off you go." He told her.

Morgana found Gwen, she said "Gwaine is waiting outside for me and Dr Hughes saw him, I'm to tell him to behave or he'll get a grilling like Arthur did." She smiled.

Gwen said "Arthur told me they will be flying tonight, he's going to walk me to work to let me know their safe in the morning."

Morgana told her "I'll wait up when you finish so we can have a cup of tea together, we can calm each other about the boys ok?"

"Ok Morgana I'll see you then." Gwen hugged her, Morgana went out to Gwaine.

"Hello Gwaine, been waiting a while?" Morgana asked.

"Long enough." Gwaine said coming over to her.

"Long enough to get noticed, Sqn Ldr Hughes saw you and has told me to tell you you're to behave or you'll get the grilling Arthur did." She smiled and kissed him.

"Ok thanks for the warning," Gwaine said "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Good idea." She replied.

Gwaine took her hand and placed it on his arm and started to lead her away, "We are going to be on ops tonight love, I thought I'd tell you." He said.

"Thankyou sweetheart but Gwen already told me, Arthur told her when he walked her to work this afternoon." Morgana told him.

"So what time are you working tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm not, days off." She smiled.

"When I get up tomorrow do you want to go to the NAFFI?" he asked.

"Yes sounds like a good idea." she agreed.

"1400hrs?"

"It's a date." she said with a smile as they got closer to the Block.

"I'll see you then." He said and kissed her.

"Be safe my love." She told him as they broke apart.

"Your wish is my command," he smiled at her, then bent in and kissed her again, "I'd better go briefing could be any time." He told her when they came up for air.

"I'll be waiting for you Gwaine." She told him.

"That's why I'm coming back!" he bowed to her with his cheeky grin then turned and started to walk away, he could feel her watching him, he turned and waved she waved back and then went into the Block.

That night when they were going out to the crew bus Merlin got a surprise, sitting in the driver's seat was Freya.

When he got on board and in his usual seat he asked her "What are you doing here Freya?"

"Driving of course!" she told him as they moved off.

"No I mean you worked this morning, so why are you here now?" Merlin asked puzzled.

"I want to be the one that drives my man and his crew out and be the one to pick you up that way I know you got back safely." She told him.

"So this will be a regular thing?" he asked.

"Yes just like you sitting behind me! She smiled at him.

When she pulled up alongside Excalibur the rest of the crew all thanked her and got off, she turned in her seat to Merlin and said "See you when you get back love."

"You certainly will!" He told her and gave her a quick kiss then went and joined the rest of the boys.

It was a successful trip to Cologne. Freya was waiting for them when they got back. Excalibur was unscathed. Merlin sat behind her when she got them back to the crew room she turned to him "Lovely to see you back."

"Yes lovely to see you too!" Merlin bent down and kissed her deeply.

That morning Arthur waited for Gwen at their usual spot when she came out of the Block, she looked and saw him straight away, his hair plastered to his scalp from wearing the helmet. She ran into his arms, he spun around and kissed her.

"We're back!" he said when they broke apart.

"I'm glad to see it darling." She told him.

"Come we'd better get you to work." He replied. They walked off arm in arm, him telling her about the raid,

Gwaine met Morgana at the NAFFI on time. They sat in the corner and talked for over an hour while their teas went cold, other things were more important.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Any constructive comments greatly accepted.

Sorry this chapter has taken a long time to get out but work has been hectic!

Anyway here it is chapter 10 hope you enjoy it!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 10

Four weeks later and the crew of Excalibur had done a further twelve raids- averaging three a week, they were also making a reputation of being a crew that could handle anything that was thrown at them.

They were returning to base following a trip to Berlin, Arthur had just slid Excalibur into position in the landing pattern at about 4,500ft, he looked around to make sure there were no other aircraft too close to them. He looked down and saw the aircraft that was on final approach with the help of a few sparse lights on the runway he could see the undercarriage was down then something caught his eye- just off to starboard of the Lancaster that was landing.

"Gwaine, Lance, Merlin have a look to the starboard of the Lanc that's landing, do you see an aircraft there?" Arthur asked over the intercom.

Gwaine answered immediately "Sure do Skip, looks like a Me 110 cheeky bastard."

"Right we're breaking out of the pattern and going to drop in behind it." Arthur told them as he banked Excalibur over to starboard to descend coming down behind the twin engine night fighter.

Arthur could now see that they were closing in on it and its crew were concentrating on their target and forgetting to look to see if they were a target themselves.

When Excalibur was about 500ft up and 300ft from the Me 110 he gave Gwaine the order to fire.

There was a quick stutter as the front guns spat bullets at their target, then all of a sudden the twin engine aircraft veered to starboard, dropped its nose and plunged into the empty field next to the base and erupted in a ball of flame.

Arthur then climbed Excalibur back to 4,550ft and re-joined the landing circuit, from that height they could see the fire crews already on their way to the crash site.

After Arthur had landed Excalibur, taxied around to their hard standing and climbed out with the rest of his crew he got a huge shock, standing there waiting for them was W/C Tristan. Arthur and the crew came over and saluted.

After telling them "At ease," W/C Tristan said "Pendragon can I have a word please?"

Arthur said "Yes sir." Wondering what was going on.

W/C Tristan moved away from everyone and Arthur followed.

"Did you break out of the landing pattern tonight and shoot down an ME 110 that was about to shoot at a Lancaster that was landing?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I could see it when we joined the pattern, I'm sorry if I broke any rules and please take it out on me and not my crew." Arthur answered honestly.

"No-one is in trouble Pendragon, it was my aircraft that was the target, you saved my crews lives" he said, "I'm going to be writing you up for a DFC in the morning and I'll pay your mess bill for a week too." He told a stunned Arthur.

"But it was F/Lt O'Connor that shot it down sir." Arthur told him.

"Yes but you were the one who got him into position to shot," he told him, "Arthur I can't thankyou enough for what you did and neither can my family or my crew," he continued "It's one of the perks of the job that I can do things like this so please let me do it. He smiled at Arthur "It might go down well with a certain medical flight F/Lt!"

Shocked Arthur asked "You know about Guinevere sir?"

"Guinevere is it? From what I understand everyone calls her Gwen, don't worry Arthur as long as you behave yourself we'll leave your personal life just that personal, lovely girl from what I've been told by Gaius."

"Yes I think I have found the girl for me sir." Arthur told him.

"Well you better make sure you hang on to her then, ok that's it off you go for debriefing." W/C Tristan told him and turned around and went back to his car, got in and drove away.

Still stunned Arthur went back to his crew.

Gwaine asked "What is it Skip, you look shocked."

"The Lanc that was landing was the Wingco's, I'm being written up for a DFC- sorry Gwaine I told him you shot it down." Arthur said apologetically.

"Hang on Skip if you hadn't seen it and got us into position I could never have shot it down, you deserve it, anyway we're a team so I can shine in your reflected glory!" Gwaine informed him with a huge smile.

"The Wingco told me the same thing about me seeing it and getting you into the right spot," Arthur told him, "Ok Gwaine but let me pick up your mess bill for a month alright?" Arthur enquired.

"Fantastic! Boys." He turned to the rest of them "Sorry but I'm not going to The Rising Sun, I'll be trying to bankrupt the Skip!" he grinned.

They all laughed and headed over to Freya in the crew bus.

"So that was you boys that shot down the intruder was it?" she asked.

"Yes it was darling." Merlin told her as he took his usual seat behind her.

After they had deposited all their gear in the crew room and had been debriefed- with their steaming mugs of tea the boys split up and went towards their respective messes as the day was starting. Except Arthur who went over to the med flight as Gwen had worked the night shift.

"Hello darling." Gwen said as she spotted him waiting outside in his usual spot, she came over and leant up and kissed him.

"Hello sweetheart, how was your night." He asked while he still held her in his arms.

"We had a good night, thankyou Arthur nothing nasty happened, how about you? Everyone is ok? Where did you go?" she enquired.

"We had a good trip, we went to Berlin- it's the first time we've been there, everyone is fine, Elyan said "Hi" and he might see you later Ma'am!" Arthur smiled down at her.

"Stop it!" Gwen laughed and playfully hit his shoulder.

"No the strange thing happened when we got back, we were in the landing pattern, I looked down and saw the Lanc that was going land being stalked by a Me 110, I got the boys to verify it, pulled Excalibur out of the pattern dropped to 500ft got in behind it and Gwaine shot it down." Arthur told her.

"So that's what happened, we heard it all of course, and the bodies are in the morgue." She told him, "So my boyfriend shoots down night intruders does he?" she asked "I'm so proud of you darling." She kissed him again, she looked at him "What's the problem?" she enquired.

"W/C Tristan was there to meet us when we got out of Excalibur, he took me aside- it was his Lanc that was landing. He told me he is writing me up for a DFC in the morning." He told her looking embarrassed.

"Oh darling that is fantastic- congratulations!" Gwen kissed and hugged him tight. "Why is this a problem?" Gwen asked.

"It was Gwaine that shot it down- he doesn't get the recognition, it's not fair." Arthur started to feel like an eight year old saying that.

"How would Gwaine be able to shoot it down if you didn't get him into the right position, plus you were the one that saw it and acted on it, you deserve it Arthur." She took both of her hands and put them on his cheeks and looked him in the eyes, "You're the one who caused it all to happen, so you should be the one the gong." Gwen looked deep into his eyes "I know you think you're poaching but you're not."

"Thanks sweetheart- that's what Wingco and Gwaine both told me, ok I'll try not to feel like I'm poaching off Gwaine, come on let's get you back to the block." Arthur said and took her arm putting it in its usual position as they walked along.

Gwen looked at Arthur and asked "Darling do you think you might be available to come to lunch with me on Saturday?"

"Are you asking me out on a date my love?" Arthur asked with a grin.

"It's not what you think, my father is going to be up here talking to someone about bomb casings and Elyan and I are going to have lunch with him and I would like to introduce him to the man I love."

"So it's meet the parents time is it?" Arthur asked looking down at her.

"Do you mind- I thought that with Elyan there it would deflect dad a bit, plus Elyan could always back you up if you needed it." Gwen told him.

"No darling, you have it wrong, I'd love to meet your father just to thank him for having a good son and also his daughter who is the love of my life. Of course I'll come." Arthur led her over to the side of a nearby building, once there he took her in his arms and kissed deeply. "Try and keep me away sweetheart, let me where and when and I'll drive all three of us there."

"Oh thankyou Arthur, that would be great." Gwen said beaming up at him.

"Right love we'd better get you to the Block so you can have breakfast and then some sleep and I can do the same, can I see you this afternoon?" Arthur enquired.

"That would be lovely, how about 1500hrs?"

"It's a date Guinevere." Arthur bent down and kissed her fully on the lips again. They then walked back to the Block.

When Arthur reached the Officers mess he was greeted with cheers and pats on the back, it seemed like all the officers in the squadron came up and congratulated him. When W/C Tristan came up to him Arthur was feeling self-conscious. The Wing Commander said "If you want anonymity you should not do things like that over your home base Arthur. I've just got off the phone and they have approved it, so congratulations Arthur." so saying Tristan but a whiskey into Arthur's hand.

"I know why you did it Skip," Gwaine said coming over "It's the ultimate act of brown nosing!" the mess shook with laughter.

"Thankyou sir." Arthur said feeling himself blush at being the centre of attention.

The following Saturday lunchtime found Arthur driving Gwen and Elyan towards Lincoln. They were meeting Mr Madden at The White Hart Inn. Arthur found a car park close by. Gwen was in a RAF blue sandwich with Elyan on her left and Arthur to her right as she walked down the street clutching Arthur's arm as always in a pretty apricot dress.

When they reached the dining room of The White Hart Inn Gwen saw her father first and led the two boys over to him.

When they got to the table they found Mr Madden standing, Gwen and Elyan went up to him saying "Hi Dad" together, Arthur held back.

After Mr Madden had welcomed both of his children, commenting on how pretty Gwen looked and how handsome Elyan was in his uniform, he looked at Arthur questionably.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked Arthur.

Gwen introduced Arthur "Dad this is my boyfriend Arthur Pendragon- we've been going out for about two months."

Arthur said "How do you do sir."

"Pendragon? Are you any relation to Uther?" he asked Arthur.

"He's my father sir," Arthur informed him, "Do you know him?"

"No it's just that you see of his name in the papers for those cases and get curious." Mr Madden told him.

"So do you know Elyan?" he asked.

"Elyan is my tail gunner sir." Arthur told him.

"Ok, so you're Elyan's Skipper and you're going out with my daughter- son you'd better be careful!" He said with a smile, "Please call me Tom Mr makes me feel so old!"

"Tom it is then." Arthur said with a smile, from what he had seen and heard of Gwen's dad he liked him.

Over the next couple of hours plenty of stories were told including how Arthur had met Gwen and how he had asked her out.

Elyan had gone to the bar to get some drinks and Gwen had gone to the Ladies- leaving Arthur alone at the table with Tom.

'Tom I love Guinevere with all my heart, I know I have found the only girl for me. I would very much like your permission to ask her to marry me." Arthur asked looking Tom straight in the face and afraid to breathe.

"If she loves you as much as you love her and if she says yes then yes Arthur I'll give you my blessings!" Tom smiled remembering what it was like to be in love with that one special person.

"Thankyou Tom I promise if she says yes I will cherish her every minute of every day." Arthur said beaming.

"That is all a father could ask for Arthur," Tom shook his hand, "hurt her and I will kill you."

"Well that makes three people who will get me if I hurt her." Arthur told him with a smile.

"Who are the other two?" Tom enquired.

"Elyan- he told me if I hurt Guinevere officer or not he would hurt me, I told him if I hurt her I would let him hurt me."

"And the second one?" Tom asked.

"Squadron Leader Gaius Hughes- the doctor in the medical flight, he looks upon Guinevere as a surrogate daughter, he told me he would make my life a living hell if I hurt her." Arthur said remembering what was said outside the medical flight weeks ago.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one watching you Arthur, it's a bit hard being at Sheffield and you all up here, plus you are a bit younger and fitter than me." Tom smiled, "I could not be happier to hear that Gwennie is happy and in love with someone who thinks of her like you do Arthur."

"Thankyou again Tom, she is everything I have ever wanted." Arthur told him,

"Who's everything you've ever wanted?" Gwen asked reaching the table in time to hear it.

My MG darling." Arthur smiled at her, Gwen swatted his arm. "No seriously Guinevere you everything I've ever wanted." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"You see what I have to put up with Dad when they are together?" Elyan asked as he reached the table with the drinks. They sat around for a while talking.

Tom said "Oh I almost forgot congratulation Arthur."

Arthur thought he was talking about the conversation they just had, "Congratulations for what Tom?" Arthur asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"The DFC Gwennie told me." Tom said looking at Gwen who was going bright red.

"Dad!" Gwen said.

"No it's alright Gwen," Tom looked at Arthur, "Sorry Arthur Gwen told me you were self-conscious about it."

"Yes I am, I didn't join up to get medals, I joined to help defend our country- I suppose being a lawyer makes you want to defend things you hold dear." Arthur said.

"So you're a lawyer, just like your dad?"

"Yes I graduated from Oxford and then enlisted, Father told me I had just wasted all that time and money by joining up," Arthur told them, "We argued and have not spoken since."

"Take some advice from an old man Arthur, mend that bridge before it's too late." Tom gave Arthur a knowing look.

"Yes Sir I will." Arthur nodded message received and understood- he was going to have to ring Uther and tell him about Guinevere.

Their lunch finished shortly afterwards, Arthur and Elyan didn't know if they were flying that night or not.

Tom said to Arthur as they parted, "Very nice to meet you Arthur, look after my Gwennie and bring Elyan back safely."

"I will Tom- I promise every time I come back he will be there as well right Elyan?" He turned to him.

"As long as you listen to your tail gunner like you have been we'll be fine!" Elyan grinned at Arthur and Tom.

"And as for Guinevere I will always look after her." Arthur wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist, pulled her close and kissed the side of her head.

"Okay off you go then, just all of you keep you heads down please." Tom said in parting.

"We will all three chorused and then left.

"What do you think of Dad?" Gwen asked as they walked towards his car.

"I liked him a lot- I wish father was more like him." He told her.

Once they got back to the base and Arthur and Gwen parted he and Elyan found the rest of the boys and were told they were not on Ops that night.

Arthur found a pay phone and rang a number he did not think he would ever ring again.

A curt "Yes." Met his ears.

"Father?" Arthur said seeing the study in his mind's eye, Uther surrounded by all his legal books.

"Arthur! What do you want, are you in trouble?" asked Uther, never the caring parent all his friends had.

"No Father I'm not in any trouble, in fact the opposite I thought I would ring you with some good news, I have been awarded the DFC- I don't know when or where the investiture will be." Arthur told him.

"Oh Arthur that is fantastic news." Uther said happy to bask in his son's achievements.

"Yes thankyou Father, but there is something more important than that- I have fallen in love with the most beautiful girl in the world, I have talked to her father and if she says yes I'm going to marry her." Arthur could just imagine the scowl on Uther's face.

"Who is this girl?- what does she do and who is her parents quizzed Uther as though he was in court and not talking to his son.

"Her name is Guinevere Madden she is a flight lieutenant, a nurse at the medical flight on the base. Her father is Tom Madden, he is a manager of one of the foundries in Sheffield, her mother died when she was a child. I have asked for and been given Tom's blessing to ask Guinevere to marry me." Arthur told him this at this stage not really caring if he accepted this or not.

"I hope I get to meet the apple of your eye before the wedding." Uther said shortly.

"I was thinking the investiture would be a good place Father." Arthur thought- they would be in public and so Uther would have to watch his tongue.

"That sounds like good idea," Uther said down the line, "we could have diner after it." He added.

"Right apparently I get two tickets for guests, so Guinevere will have one and you can have the other if you'd like." Arthur said "I let you know as soon as I know when it is alright?"

"That sounds like a good plan, thankyou Arthur." Uther said.

"I'd better go Father-people are lining up to use this phone." Arthur said.

"Congratulations again Arthur." Uther said.

"Bye Father." Arthur said.

"Bye son." Uther said and hung up.

Arthur was amazed his father had just called him son it didn't happen that often, Arthur turned away shaking his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

The Investiture section I could not find much info on so this is how I think it would be, if I'm wrong I'm sorry.

Hope you enjoy chapter eleven!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Eleven

It was six weeks later when the Investiture was set to take place in London at Buckingham Palace.

Arthur had invited Gwen as his guest, she at first declined saying she would have nowhere to stay, but when Arthur said he had booked two adjoining rooms in a motel and that he was paying she finally agreed.

They had left Lincoln the day before and had gone to London by train. Second class was as good as they could get with seats together. They travelled to London in their uniforms.

They arrived at Victoria Station and Arthur hailed a cab to take them to their motel – The Dorchester.

When they got out of the cab Gwen turned to Arthur with a shocked look on her face. "You didn't tell we would be staying here, I don't belong in a place like this."

"Yes darling Guinevere you do." Arthur told her as he took her hand and kissed the back of it, "come on the porter has our bags so we may as well follow them don't you think? I don't want to be anywhere else but with you." He told her looking deeply into her brown eyes.

Arthur led her over to the reception and said to the girl behind the desk "Hello I have booked two adjoining rooms in the name of Pendragon."

"Pendragon? I'll just check sir." The girl said, "Yes here it is rooms 304 and 306. If I can just get you to fill out this card sir, ma'am" she looked over at Gwen.

Arthur filled in the card, the girl looked at it, "sorry sir but we thought it was for Uther Pendragon."

"Uther is my father, is there any problems?" Arthur asked.

"No sir." The girl said quickly.

"Good, what time is the Dining room open?" he asked.

"Diner is from 630pm to 830pm, breakfast is served there from 7am to 9am."She informed them "I hope you enjoy your stay." She said in parting.

"Thankyou, I'm sure we will." Arthur told her he then turned to Gwen and motioned to her they should follow the porter to their rooms.

They had got to their rooms and the porter had shown them in and then left them only then did Gwen walk around her room her mouth open, she was watched by Arthur- who was enjoying watching her.

"I have never dreamt of a room so posh let alone been in one!" she said looking at him, "why did you do it?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe I wanted to make it memorable- not that having a DFC being pinned to my chest by the King won't be DFC pinned to your chest by the King is definitely a highlight for me." She kissed him.

"My pleasure, I'll have to do it more often if I can get to be with you like this." He grinned at her.

"If by that you mean in a posh motel room then yes, but I'd rather you took care of yourself and I would be with you anywhere." She smiled back up at him.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, when they broke apart for air he looked at his watch it was 5.30pm.'Darling we better get ready remember the diner reservations are for 6.45."

"Right, it's just as well you told me about staying in London tonight when you did I was able to borrow a dress from Morgana." She said.

"I look forward to seeing it! I'll pick you up 6.30, is that enough time for you to get ready?" he enquired.

"Yes it's enough time thankyou sweetheart." She smiled.

He bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I'd better go then, I love you Guinevere." He said.

"And I love you Arthur." She kissed him back.

"Right see you at 6.30, Arthur said "you know where I am."

"Just next door love, now go so I can get ready." She laughed at him.

He turned and walked towards the door, when he got there he turned back to her winked and said "See you soon." And walked out the door.

Gwen got herself ready, after a shower she put on Morgana's borrowed dress, it was deep purple silk with mid length sleeves, it's length was just below the knee. Morgana had had it from before the war. She pulled her hair back away from her face but left the rest of it down so it sat on her shoulders just as Arthur liked, she used just a touch of lipstick- she only had the one it was red and with the shortages she had to make it last. She wore her small heeled shoes they were a light tan colour.

There was a knock on her door. She looked at her watch 6.30. She went opened the door, there was Arthur in his service dress.

"My god Guinevere you look beautiful!" He said as he entered the room and held her by the shoulders as his eyes feasted on her.

"You look very handsome yourself Arthur." Gwen replied.

"Do you want room service instead because I don't want to share you with anyone else darling." He asked quickly.

"No Arthur I would like to see what a posh motels dining room looks like, plus I've got all dressed up it would be a shame not to go out in it." She grinned at him.

He licked his lips and looked at his watch "Right we should go then ok darling?"

"Alright sweetheart." She said as she put her hand in its usual spot. They soon found the elevator then across the foyer to the entrance of the dining room

The Maître came forward, Arthur said "Table for two for Pendragon for 6.45 please."

The man checked the reservations "Of course sir, ma'am this way please." He led the way over to a table for two near an alcove – just as Arthur had wanted, he wanted to be with Guinevere not the rest of the world.

After they were seated Arthur asked Gwen "What do you think?"

"It's amazing, I've never seen anything like it, thankyou again." She smiled and it seemed to Arthur that she glowed.

"Anything for you darling." Arthur looked around, there were chandeliers, plush carpet, subtle lighting, the tables were not too close- so conversations could be held without fear of being overheard.

A waiter came round they gave him their drink order- a bottle of champagne.

They looked at their menus, both decided on fish.

The waiter returned with the champagne and an ice-bucket he uncorked the bottle and poured a small amount into Gwen's glass, she tasted it "Lovely" she said. The man pour the rest of her glass and then poured Arthur's and left. Another waiter came and took their orders for the fish.

Looking around Arthur smiled when he looked back at Gwen "You know darling you were worried that you might not fit in, on the contrary you outshine most of them here." He told her as he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

Their meals soon arrived and they ate in a comfortable silence. After their plates were cleared away they sat talking.

"Guinevere pardon me for asking this but could you please tell me about your mother, when I met your dad I could not help to notice that he was white, so I'm intrigued about your mother, sorry."

"It's ok Arthur, yes as you see da is white, my mother Angelia was half English and half Jamaican, Mum was darker than either Elyan and I, we're about ¾ white, so when I blush people see it."

"I'm sorry I asked darling." Arthur said as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It's alright darling- it's not the first and it won't be the last time I'll get asked that question." She told him.

"I had been wanting to ask since I met your dad, and being here away from everything I just had to know- sorry." He apologised again.

"Truly it's alright, but could I ask you about your mother?" Gwen looked at him.

"There's not much to tell- Father and Mother met during the Great War, I don't know where Father never told me but they married soon after the war ended, they were in London when they found out Mother was pregnant. She had a hard time delivering me, it took it out of her, she never recovered from the loss of blood and she died two days after I was born." Arthur looked distressed.

"Oh Arthur I'm so sorry, if I had any idea I would never have asked." Gwen looked deep into his eyes.

"It's alright my love- I have no secrets from you." Arthur told her.

After they had finished the bottle of champagne they both agreed it was time to return to their rooms, it had been a long day and the champagne was making them weary.

Arthur escorted Gwen back to her door, she invited him in, "Only five minutes darling." He told her "beyond that and I won't probably behave myself." He smiled down at her.

"Ok Arthur but it would feel nice not having to sneak kisses behind buildings all the time." She said.

"I know that too sweetheart and believe me it will happen," he looked at his watch "10pm I'd better go breakfast 8am?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me." She said.

"I'll pick you up." He closed in on her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply when they broke apart for air he said, "Guinevere I know we will be together."

"I know that too darling- I look forward to it." She told him.

"Alright my love I must go, see you in the morning." Arthur kissed her deeply again, held her close to him and then walked to the door, he turned looked at her and said "Goodnight my lovely Guinevere."

"Goodnight darling Arthur- sleep well." She replied.

"Only when I dream of you." He told her and left.

They both had somewhat restless nights due to the proximity of the other.

Arthur met Gwen at her door at 8am she wore the apricot dress again, Arthur didn't mind she looked beautiful in it, but when didn't she look beautiful? Arthur was in his dress uniform.

"You look lovely Guinevere." He told her as he lent in to kiss her.

"Thankyou Arthur, you look dashing yourself." She said with a smile.

"Shall we?" he asked presenting his arm to her.

"Why not." She said placing her arm in position.

They went down to the dining room, there were sideboards along the side wall with tea, coffee, toast, butter, jams and some fruits.

After they had got a table the waiter asked them what they would like, both ordered tea and toast, the waiter soon returned with a trolley with a pot of tea, a small jug of milk, a full toast rack, butter and assorted jams in small pots.

As they ate Gwen noticed Arthur was nervous, "What's wrong darling?" she asked although she thought she knew the answer.

"I'm just getting my head around what is going to happen today, I'm getting a DFC from the King and you're meeting my Farther and I don't know which one to be more nervous of." He looked embarrassed.

"It's alright love I'm nervous too, if that helps." She smiled at him.

"It does I thought it was just me." He said.

"Let's just make today something we will cherish for the rest of our lives." She suggested.

"That is a very good idea darling." He said smiling at her, "come on we had better get ready don't want to keep the King waiting." Arthur told her.

They took a cab to Buckingham Palace and reached it by 10am as they got out near to the palace as possible Arthur had to force the cabbie to take the fare- when he found out Arthur was getting a DFC he was not going to take his money. When the cabbie left Arthur and Gwen walked arm in arm towards the palace from Horse Guards Parade, as they got closer to the front gate where people were being admitted Arthur looked and found Uther Pendragon in morning dress complete with top hat standing just to the side, Arthur led Gwen up to him.

"Father." He said to Uther's back.

Uther turned around "Arthur," he looked at his son and then at Gwen, "you look well."

"Thankyou Father I am, may I introduce to you Guinevere Madden, the love of my life."

"How do you do Guinevere." Uther said holding out his hand.

"Very well thankyou Mr Pendragon, and its Gwen please, Arthur is the only one who calls me Guinevere I've tried to get him to stop but he can't." she said while shaking his hand.

They got in line and were soon inside the gates of the palace after their names were crossed of the guest list, they headed to the reception area as directed, there Arthur was directed to a smaller anteroom where he was prepared and instructed on what would happen when he was called.

Gwen and Uther found theirs and Arthur's seats while the military band played light music, soon all the guests were seated and the band played God Save The King, everyone stood as the King appeared in full naval uniform. The first name was called out for the CGM (Conspicuous Gallantry Medal) the DFC was a higher award and would be called later.

Over the next thirty minutes the other awards were given out, then it was the turn of the DFC's there were four of them and Arthur was the third in line, as he stood waiting he had to calm himself as the group in the anteroom dwindled, when the first of the DFC's went up he wiped his sweaty hands on a napkin and took a couple of deep breaths, he gave himself a quick once over making sure everything was by the book. The other P/O was next and then it was just him and a Squadron Leader to follow.

Arthur heard "Pilot Officer A.D Pendragon." Taking a deep breath Arthur marched through the doors and towards the King where he turned and came to attention in front of His Majesty as the citation was read out.

His Majesty King George VI took the purple and white striped ribbon with a silver cross off the pillow and came forward and attached it to the pin that was already placed on the left side of his jacket just below his wings. The King said some things to Arthur, he answered and then as the next name was called out Arthur took three steps backwards and then did an about face and marched to his seat. He sat there trying to take it all in.

After the last award was given out everyone stood as His Majesty retired from the room, everyone was ushered to another room for refreshments, they mingled there for about thirty minutes chatting to other guests and between themselves.

Uther looked at his watch. "Arthur if we go now we will make the reservations I've made for lunch at The Savoy."

"Ok Father, Guinevere can I interest you in lunch with Father and I?" Arthur asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I would be delighted Arthur, Mr Pendragon." Gwen smiled back.

"Gwen please call me Uther," he smiled at her.

"Ok Uther it is." Gwen nodded to him.

"Let's go and get a cab then." Uther started to lead the way Arthur and Gwen happy to follow.

Soon they were outside hailing a cab to The Savoy, on the way Gwen helped Arthur take the medal off and put it in its case and replace it with the miniature. When they reached The Savoy the cabbie refused all attempts to pay him the fare.

Once they were seated in the dining room of The Savoy and their orders for drinks and food had been taken Uther turned to Gwen "So tell me Guinevere, sorry Gwen how did you and Arthur meet?"

"My brother Elyan is Arthur's tail gunner and just after they had arrived on the base the whole crew walked past my friend Morgana and I on our way to the Medical Flight to start our shifts. Elyan doubled back and the rest of the crew followed and I was introduced to Arthur." She looked at Arthur and smiled.

Uther then asked Arthur "Did you ask her out straight away?"

"No Father about a week later," he looked at Gwen for confirmation- she nodded, "I sprained my ankle playing football with my crew and the following morning I went to the Medical Flight and Guinevere strapped it for me, as I was leaving I plucked up my courage and asked her out, it was the best thing I have ever done."

"Gwen when did you know that you loved Arthur, sorry but all those years in the courtroom I just want to get the facts straight." Uther smiled at the pair of them- holding hands Arthur's thumb caressing the back of Gwen's hand.

"It's alright Uther, I found out by the end of our first night out that I loved Arthur."

Their meals arrived- cottage pies all round, they ate in a comfortable silence.

Gwen said "Excuse me but I need the restroom."

"Certainly." Uther said and he and Arthur stood as she left the table.

After they had sat back down Uther turned to Arthur "She is a wonderful girl, have you asked her to marry you yet?"

"No Father, but her father has given his blessings." Arthur told him.

"I have no complaints son, have you brought a ring yet?" he enquired.

"No Father." Arthur replied wondering where this was leading to.

Uther reached into his pocket "Good, give her this." He leant forward and placed a ring box in front of Arthur.

Arthur picked it up and opened it, from the few photos he had seen he knew it was his mother's engagement ring! He put it in his pocket.

"Father are you sure?" he asked looking at Uther.

"Your Mother would be so proud of you, both about today and also finding such a lovely girl to fall in love with." Uther told him.

"You're the second person today to tell me my mother would be proud of me." Arthur said.

"Who was the first?" Uther asked.

"The King, when he was pining this on me." He fingered the ribbon. "He said he wished my father would be as happy as he knew my mother would be. What did he mean Father?" a puzzled look was on Arthur's face, "Did the King know Mother?"

"They were distant cousins, yes they knew each other." Uther informed him.

Gwen arrived back at the table and saw a stunned look on Arthur's face, "What's wrong Arthur?" she asked.

"I thought I was the bomber pilot but my father has dropped a bomb on me! My mother was a distant cousin on the King!" the look of amazement on Arthur's face was only matched by Gwen's.

"It's true Ygraine was a distant cousin- De Bois have an Earldom somewhere on the south coast." Uther informed them.

Arthur laughed, "That just makes the day perfect, Father thankyou for lunch and for coming today but I think Guinevere and I would like to have some time to absorb everything that has happened today, would you mind if we left you now?"

"Not at all, I totally understand, it took me some time to get my head around it too." They all stood, "Gwen it has been a pleasure to meet the apple of Arthur's eye." He came around the table and kissed her and then turned to Arthur, "Son I'm so proud of you." And shook his hand."

"I thought I was always a disappointment to you." Arthur looked stunned.

"That's my fault, I should have told you more often, I have always been proud of you." He hugged Arthur. "Go and enjoy your time in London with Gwen."

They left and walked around for two hours or so then decided to walk back to the Dorchester, it was about 330pm when they arrived back so they decided to have afternoon tea in the Tea Room.

After they had were seated at a table and placed their orders Gwen looked at Arthur and said "It has definitely been a memorable day darling."

"Yes it has and thankyou for being there with me for the whole experience," he took her hand in both of his and smiled at her "I can't believe that I am related to royalty- that my mother was related to the King, Gwaine is always calling me "Princess" what is he going to do when he finds out about this? I shudder to think!"

Their order arrived and it was very welcome and refreshing.

"I have an idea darling," Gwen said, "how about after we finish here we go to our rooms and get ready for diner, we can book for 630pm and have an early night as we have a long day tomorrow?"

"Very good idea my love." Arthur told her.

They finished their cups of tea went and then went up to their rooms, outside Gwen's door Arthur stopped and Gwen turned to him, "What's wrong?"

"It all seems to be a dream, meeting you and falling in love, the DFC, the King, finding out about my mother. I don't know when I'm going to wake up." He said.

"When you do I will be there with you darling." She kissed him.

"I might go and have a nap and then get ready." Gwen said.

"I was thinking the same thing- I'm exhausted," Arthur replied, "I'll see you at 620pm ok?"

"That's fine darling," she went and unlocked her door and turned to him, "I love you Arthur."

"I love you Guinevere." he answered, she walked into her room.

After he had dozed for an hour and a half Arthur decided to have a shower and a shave, he wanted to look his best for the big moment that would happen tonight.

He took the ring box and opened it. The diamond was stunning, it was an old fashioned cut but showed it at its most dazzling. He knew how he would do this.

615pm found Arthur outside Gwen's door, he took a deep breath and knocked Gwen opened the door almost immediately.

"Sorry darling I know I said 620pm but I couldn't wait anymore." Arthur said apologetically.

"It's alright I have been sitting here twiddling my thumbs for the past ten minutes, come in." she stood back to allow him to enter.

Arthur stepped inside and then looked at Gwen she was wearing Morgana's dress again, she looked and said "I know I wore it last night but I have nothing else that suits."

"I don't care darling and if anyone says anything they can argue with me and this, he pointed to his chest- he had put the full sized DFC back on.

"Alright my champion." She smiled.

"Always darling never forget it," he came forward and kissed her deeply, when they came up for air he asked, "Time to go?"

"Yes I think so." She told him and took up her usual position on his left side holding his arm. They went down and were met at the entrance of the Dining Room by the Maître d- who first looked at Gwen and then at Arthur and the strip of purple and white striped ribbon with the silver cross hanging off the end of it soon caught his attention.

"Sir, Ma'am, your table is this way." He led them to the same table as the night before, just as Arthur had asked for.

They were soon seated and the drinks waiter had appeared, Arthur ordered champagne- tonight was a celebration and hopefully more so later.

After the drinks waiter had left they were given the menus, both decided on lamb.

The waiter returned with the champagne and an ice bucket, he uncorked the bottle and poured a sample in Gwen's glass, she tasted it, "Yes thankyou it's very nice." The waiter poured the rest of her glass and then Arthur's and left.

"To you darling for making my special day just that much more special- thankyou." Arthur toasted her.

"You're very welcome my love." Gwen said after she had had a sip from her glass.

A few minutes later Arthur thought "It's now or never!" he got out of his chair, got down on one knee alongside Gwen, reached into his right jacket pocket and pulled out the ring box.

"Darling Guinevere, you know I love you, and after all we have done today would you marry me? It would cap off both the day and my life perfectly!" He opened the box so she could see it, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Oh Arthur yes! I am the happiest girl in the world, yes darling Arthur it would be my greatest pleasure to marry you." She leant towards him and kissed him.

He pulled back and took the ring out of the box. "This was my mother's engagement ring, my father gave it to me at lunch with the instructions that I was to give it to you darling." He said this as he slid it on to the third finger of her left hand- it fitted perfectly.

"Oh Arthur it's beautiful!" she looked at it and then at him with tears in her eyes.

They then heard the clapping from the staff and their fellow diners.

The Maître d then arrived with another bottle of champagne, "Compliments of The Dorchester- congratulations."

"Thankyou." They both said blushing.

Later after the commotion had settled down, Arthur was holding Gwen's hands they both looked at the ring then at each other and smiled.

"I've got to ring Dad, we'll have to get his ok." Gwen said.

"It's alright darling I asked him when we had lunch, you had gone to the Ladies so I asked him and he said if you said yes it was ok with him because he could see how much I loved you and he wanted you to be happy." Arthur smiled at her.

Their meals arrived shortly afterwards they both enjoyed them.

They decided to go back to their rooms soon after they had finished their meals, they took the unopened bottle of champagne with them, and it would be nice to have something to celebrate with when they told Morgana and the crew.

They reached Gwen's door, she unlocked it and turned to Arthur, "Come in darling? I want to ring Dad."

"Yes sweetheart I think I will." Arthur said with a grin and followed her in.

After a deep long kiss Gwen broke away and went over to the phone and asked the operator for her father's number and was soon connected. Arthur listened to Gwen's side of the conversation.

"Hello Dad its Gwen, no everything is fine, Elyan is ok as far as I know. I'm ringing from London, Arthur got his DFC today from the King. I met Mr Pendragon, yes he seems nice. Dad Arthur asked me to marry him and I said yes. Thanks Dad, yes he is here." Turning to Arthur Gwen held out the phone to him, "He wants to talk to you darling."

Arthur came over, kissed her cheek and took the phone, "Hello Tom."

"Arthur congratulations son, I'm very happy for the pair of you, I could not wish for a finer son-in-law." Tom told him down the line.

"Thankyou Tom, it means a lot to me to hear you say that, I'm a very lucky man and I will cherish Guinevere every day." Arthur told him. "Ok son, could you put Gwen back on?" Tom asked.

"Certainly Tom, thanks again," Arthur said beckoning Gwen to the phone "I'll talk to you soon, here's Guinevere."

He handed the phone back to Gwen. "Yes Dad, I know I'm lucky. I love you too bye." Gwen hung up the phone.

"Dad said I'm a very lucky girl and I agreed with him." Gwen said as she walked up to Arthur and began kissing him.

Arthur had his hands on her hips and gently steered her to the wall, once there both sets of hands went mad. Gwen's slipping in under Arthur's unbuttoned jacket running her hands over his chest and around to his back. While Arthur's roamed from her shoulders down to her hips and then on down her thighs. She managed to stop him long enough to take his jacket off so she could run her hands over his muscled arms and shoulders.

The second time they came up for air Arthur stepped back "Darling I want to do this properly and wait until our wedding night, how soon can we get married?" he asked with a smile. "I'd better go before I get carried away." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know what you mean my love, having to behave is so frustrating!" Gwen panted.

"It will be worth it in the end darling! Breakfast 730am ok with you?"

"That would be good, the train leaves at 9am."Gwen told him.

"I'd better go my love." Arthur said knowing there was a possibility of a cold shower on the cards.

"I love you darling Arthur," Gwen kissed him lightly on the lips. "Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight sweet Guinevere." Arthur said as he left the room.

Once they fell asleep- which took a while to happen they both had dreams of how the future would be, both woke with smiles on their faces.

Author's notes: I am using the 12 hour clock in London as they are with civilians.

DFC: Distinguished Flying Cross


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin if I did I would not be working night shift!

This chapter is set the same nights as the last chapter but with the rest of the boys and girls. It's not as long as chapter eleven.

I am very grateful to all of you with your comments thankyou for taking the time to let me know what you think about the story!

Hope you chapter twelve, again all constructive comments greatly appreciated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Twelve

The first night that Arthur and Gwen were in London Gwaine had taken Morgana out for diner in Lincoln. He had asked Arthur if, seeing he was in London he (Gwaine) could borrow Arthur's car to take Morgana out for diner.

"Alright Gwaine," Arthur told him, "but you put so much as a scratch on it and I will kill you!"

"Alright Princess, thankyou." He smiled.

Morgana had agreed to go to the Camelot nightclub with him as she had heard what a great night Gwen had had there with Arthur, Gwaine also had heard Arthur rave about the place for days after they had been there.

Gwaine was waiting outside the main gate with Arthur's car when Morgana walked towards him from the guard house, his jaw dropped. Morgana wore an emerald green silk cocktail dress (she also had this one from before the war) with her pale complexion and black hair she was stunning!

"My god Morgana you are absolutely gorgeous." Gwaine said as he swept her up in his arms and kissed her hungrily.

When they broke apart Morgana said "You don't scrub up to bad yourself." He was wearing full uniform.

"Shall we?" Gwaine gestured towards the car.

"Certainly" Gwaine held the door open for her as she got in.

As drove along Morgana looked at Gwaine's profile "Very handsome "she thought.

They parked near the nightclub and made their way inside arm-in-arm. They checked Morgana's wrap and Gwaine's cap and headed to the bar.

Gwaine asked the barman for "Whiskey Irish please Bushmills for preference, and the lady will have…"he looked at Morgana.

"The same please." Morgana smiled.

They got their drinks and went and found a table-it happened to be the same one that Gwen and Arthur had had.

After a few minutes a waitress came over with menus, they both ordered cottage pies.

After the waitress had left Gwaine turned to Morgana "Cheers to the best looking girl here!" and raised his glass to her.

"Thankyou Gwaine." She took a sip of her drink, "nice just like I remembered, I haven't had Bushmills since before the war."

"Well I'll make sure you get some." He told her.

"What do you mean?" she was curious.

"Arthur is not the only one going against his father's wishes, after I graduated from accounting at Dublin University I took a job in an accountants firm."

"So why did your father disapprove?" Morgana asked.

"He wanted me to go straight into the family firm."

"Your father is an accountant?"

"No my father is probably one of the richest men in Ireland." Gwaine told her.

"What does he do?"

"He owns a few distilleries, in fact one of them is the one that makes this-so your helping with the profit margin, as the future owner I thankyou." Gwaine smiled at her.

"You're making this up."

Gwaine shook his head "It's all true, Dad wanted to parachute me into management, but I wanted to work for someone else for a while, he agreed to twelve months and then I was to start in the company."

"What happened?"

"The war got going so I thought I'd come and see the show and eke out the time until I'm chained to the desk that is behind the door that already has my name on it."

"Here's to freedom then." Morgana toasted him.

"Freedom." Gwaine smiled at her.

Their meals arrived, as they ate Gwaine said to Morgana "Now you know the awful truth about me, so tell me about yourself." He raised an eyebrow and grinned at her.

"Nothing so vulgar to tell I'm afraid, Dad is a doctor, Mum is a nurse, they met in London at St Thomas's where Mum was doing her training and Dad was on the staff.

"So they played doctors and nurses?" Gwaine laughed.

"Yes they did but after they were married first," she hit his hand "naughty, naughty, I have two younger brothers- Peter is at uni doing medicine and Phillip is still at school. Mum and Dad live in Nottingham, Dad has his practice there and mum is the practice nurse- no jokes about needing the practice believe me I've heard them all before."

"Ok no jokes," Gwaine promised, "how did you and Gwen meet up?"

"We met when we both started our training at Guy's Hospital, we were in the same group and were friends within a week."

"What St Thomas's didn't want another Swan?" Gwaine asked.

"No I was like you and wanted to go somewhere I wasn't known. When we graduated Gwen and I enlisted and we have been lucky to be posted everywhere together."

It's good to have friends." Gwaine said putting his hand over hers on the table.

She looked him in the eye "Yes it is." And smiled.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Would you like to dance Morgana?"

"I would love to Gwaine."

Gwaine was out of his seat and around the table in a flash, he helped move her chair back and then escorted her to the dance floor as the band started to play a slow song.

"May I?" Gwaine asked arms open, Morgana stepped into his embrace, she put one hand on his shoulder and the other at the back of his neck and rested her head on his chest. One of his hands rested just below her shoulder blade and the other went to her waist.

"That feels so nice." Gwaine told her as they swayed in time to the music.

"Yes it certainly does." Morgana agreed.

They stayed on the dance floor for five songs, four slow and one quick.

When they were leaving the dance floor they got some more drinks- another round of Bushmills, back at their table they both took a sip and looked at each other.

Morgana had a smile on her face, curious Gwaine asked "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just how lucky I am to be here dancing with the most handsome man in the place." She blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed because I was thinking that I was the lucky one to be here with you." He reached over for her hand, "I will never want to be with anyone else my love." He kissed the back of her hand.

"I don't think I will either." She told him.

They danced some more and then at 220hrs left to be back at the base before shut down.

Gwaine pulled up near The Block, cut the engine and was around the car to Morgana's door in no time, he opened it and helped her out. As she stood he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

When they came up for air he asked "The boys are going to The Rising Sun tomorrow night will you come?"

"Yes Gwaine I will." She smiled at him.

"1900hrs, front gate darling is that ok?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds good to me." She told him.

"I can't wait to see you." He kissed her deeply again.

"Tomorrow night," she panted as they broke apart, "I'd better go the ghouls are let loose at 2300hrs."

"Goodnight sweet Morgana." Gwaine kissed her softly on her lips.

"Goodnight dear Gwaine." She kissed him back and turned and walked into The Block with Gwaine watching her- once she was inside he got back into Arthur's car, started it and drove it back to the Officer's car park.

The next night at 1900hrs found the boys, Morgana and Freya all meeting up outside the main gate. Freya had organised it with Mary to get a ride to and from The Rising Sun in the back of a four ton truck.

When Mary had dropped them off after they had organised a pick up time they headed into the pub.

Gilli saw them as they came through the door "Lookout everyone the boys are back!" Everyone turned from what they were doing and cheered when they saw who had appeared- the crew was popular at the pub.

Leon made his way over to Gilli "We're celebrating 'the Skip' getting his DFC in London today, he left me this £50 to cover the drinks for tonight ok?" as he handed the banknote.

"That's fine by me Leon." He smiled, the boys had become some of his favourite customers too, they felt like friends, they never once asked why he wasn't in uniform- a heart condition had put paid to his chances of serving, so he always made sure that any boys in uniform had a good night at his pub.

"Thanks." Leon said "Can I have a shandy, two Bushmills if you have it (Gilli nodded) four beers and a stout please Gilli." Elyan and Percy had come over to help get the drinks while Lance, Merlin and Gwaine organised the tables.

After everyone was seated and the right drink found the right people Leon raised his glass "To the Skip getting his DFC today and getting to spend time with the woman he loves away from all of us."

"The Skip" everyone chorused.

After they had taken sips from their drinks Gwaine asked "Leon you've known 'The Skip' longer than any of us is it my imagination or do you think he might propose to Gwen?"

"I think you're right Gwaine, but as to when I don't know- I mean he has not got a ring yet and knowing Arthur he would want to do it properly."

"Well he would be a lucky man." Lance said and turned towards Elyan "how do you feel about having 'The Skip' for your brother-in-law?"

"I have no problem with it, he loves her, she loves him, it's all I could ask for." He said taking a pull on his pint.

Percy turned to Morgana "You've known Gwen for a while if 'The Skip' asked her would she say yes?"

"Definitely- he could have asked her after their first night out and she would have said yes. I think people we are going to have to put our heads together and come up with some ideas for an engagement party and wedding presents. Just one thing though when they tell us we cannot not look surprised ok?"

"You're right Morgana." Leon said, he turned to Gwaine "You'd better keep hold of her Gwaine- she's a smart one!" he said with a smile.

"I know Leon thanks, I intend to." He put his arm around Morgana's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

They soon found the dartboard was free and the competition was on again, first up was Morgana and Freya, Gwaine was coaching Morgana while Merlin tried to help Freya. There was a lot of laughing and eventually Freya won. Percy got everyone's drinks.

Gwaine and Merlin were next up, Merlin won, Percy did ask aloud "How did you ever shoot that 110 down if you can't hit a dartboard sir?" the pub rang out with laughter, Elyan refreshed all the drinks.

Leon and Percy were the next up, Percy won- Leon claimed he tried to tell the darts where to go but they didn't listen! Gwaine handed him his fresh drink "Maybe you could bribe them with a drink." Everyone was laughing again.

Elyan and Lance were the last game of the evening. Elyan won, it was a close game. Lance got the drinks and then they all sat down again and enjoyed their drinks and the company.

Then Gilli called Leon over "I'm just about to call time, here's the change of the £50 for Arthur." He pushed £22 over.

"No Gilli Arthur said you were to keep the change- if he and Gwen were here you would have got most of it anyway." Leon said with a smile.

"Well tell him thanks very much." He then turned to the rest of the bar "Time Ladies and Gentlemen please!" he nodded towards Morgana and Freya.

The boys and girls bid the other customers goodnight and went outside to wait for Mary to return, the boys stayed close to the side of the road.

Morgana and Gwaine went a little way away from them. Gwaine wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply, when they broke apart he said huskily "I love you Morgana, I don't want to be with anyone but you."

"Gwaine I feel exactly the same- I don't see myself with anyone but you either." She lightly kissed his lips.

"Are you working tomorrow?" he asked.

"Afternoon shift." She told him.

"Ok I'll walk you to work, 1300hrs ok?" he asked.

"That sounds good to me darling." They began to kiss again.

Merlin and Freya were near the back of the car park. He held her close to his chest "Freya are you working tomorrow?"

"No I have two days off." She said as she looked up at him.

"Could I take you to the pictures tomorrow night I don't know what's playing but I want to be alone with you, so I don't care what's on."

"Ok I'd like to be alone with you too Merlin." She kissed him.

He wrapped her in his arms and deepened the kiss.

They all heard the heavy engine of the four ton truck start to slow down, they knew it was Mary coming to pick them up, everyone went to the side of the road to wait for her.

When she pulled up everyone got in the back amongst the supplies for the kitchens, Leon tapped the back of the cabin and Mary set off, as was arranged she pulled up ¼ of a mile from the main gate and let them off. Leon went up to the cabin and gave her £5 for her troubles, she bade them goodnight and drove away.

They walked along together, Gwaine and Morgana, Merlin and Freya were a little way from the boys but close enough to be together.

Once through the main gate and everyone bid the others goodnight, the boys headed to the NCO's mess, Leon headed to officer country while Gwaine and Morgana and Merlin and Freya headed over to The Block, they separated and said their goodnights in private, organising when they would meet tomorrow.

After the girls went into The Block, Gwaine and Merlin headed back together until Merlin peeled off to go to the NCO's mess.

Gwaine got to his room wondering when he might get the chance to buy a ring.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin or we would have series 6 by now!

I was going to have the engagement party in this chapter but thought it would do better as a chapter by itself so you will have to wait til chapter 14 :'

As always all constructive comments greatly accepted.

Enjoy chapter 13.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Thirteen

Arthur and Gwen arrived back at the base late the next day. It had been a lot of waiting at platforms for connections. During this time they had decided upon asking W/C Tristan and Section Officer Parish for permission to marry the next day.

After they had put their bags in their rooms they met up again and went over to the medical flight, when they walked inside they saw Morgana talking to Sqn Ldr Hughes.

"Shall we wait until Morgana is alone?" Arthur asked.

"No Sqn Ldr Hughes is like a father and you'll be able to prove your intentions are good!" Gwen smiled at him.

They walked towards them smiling.

Morgana turned and saw them "What are you doing here, or are you bringing in the patients now?" she laughed, "Hi Arthur, Gwen how was the trip?" She hugged Gwen.

"Very good thanks Morgana, hello sir." Gwen greeted Gaius.

"Gwen, Arthur- congratulations the miniature looks good on you." Arthur had put the miniature back on his uniform jacket. That was another job for tomorrow, getting the ribbon patch stitched on to both his dress and battledress jackets.

"Thankyou sir." Arthur smiled.

Morgana looked at the pair of them "Ok what else happened you two?"

Gwen showed Morgana her left hand "Arthur asked me to marry him and I said yes!" She smiled and looked up at Arthur.

Morgana looked at the pre-offered hand and at the ring that adorned the third finger. "Gwen that is fantastic news, congratulations to both of you!" She hugged her again and then hugged and kissed Arthur on the cheek.

"Congratulations to the pair of you!" Gaius said hugging Gwen and shaking Arthur's hand.

Gwen told them all about the trip, Arthur added bits along the way especially about the investiture and how he proposed to Gwen.

"We're going to catch up with the boys and tell them but Guinevere wanted you to be the first to know." Arthur said as he put his arm around her shoulders and looked down and smiled lovingly at her.

"Ok you two get out of here! That's Dr's orders." Gaius told them with a smile as he ushered them out of the building.

They caught up with the boys coming out of the NAFFI.

"Attention!" Gwaine barked when he saw them coming, the boys all snapped to attention and peeled off sizzling salutes.

"Very funny, at ease you bunch of idiots." Arthur laughed as he returned their salutes.

"Does every DFC come with a beautiful girl on your arm or are you just special?" Leon asked.

"You know me Leon I'm special! But I would rather you showed more respect to the future Mrs Arthur Pendragon if you please." Arthur said hugging Gwen close to him.

"Hello boys" Gwen said.

"So you did it?" Leon said and turned to Gwen "congratulations Gwen I'm so happy for the pair of you." He kissed her cheek and hugged Arthur.

Elyan came up to Gwen "Gwen I know he will make you very happy" he turned to Arthur, "sir when all this is over do I get to call you Arthur or 'Skip' still?" he laughed.

Arthur laughed "from now on when we are in civvies call me Arthur." He turned to the rest of them and that goes for the rest of you as well ok?"

"Yes." They all chorused.

The rest of the boys milled around each taking their turn in congratulating the happy couple.

"I'm thinking we might go to The Rising Sun just for a couple of drinks- not a late night we've had a long day." Arthur told them, "What do you say?"

Merlin said "Sorry Skip but I'm taking Freya to the pictures."

"That's ok Merlin, please say 'Hi' to Freya from us." Gwen told him.

"I will thankyou and can I tell her the good news?" he asked.

"Most certainly." Arthur said with a smile, he turned to the rest of them "what about the rest of you, up to going back to see Gilli again or has he thrown you out?"

"We're his best customers!" Gwaine told him, he looked at the boys "Up for it?"

They nodded.

"1900hrs ok?" Arthur asked.

They all agreed.

"Ok we'll see you later then." Arthur said as he turned to escort Gwen to the Block.

Leon watched them leave and said to the rest of the boys "That was quick work but I'm so happy for the pair of them."

That night Arthur took his MG and did a shuttle run taking Lance and Elyan first, then Percy and Gwaine and then Leon and Gwen. As he pulled up and turned the MG off and Gwen got out (she knew what was coming) he turned to Leon "Leon could I asked a favour of you?"

"You've known me long enough Arthur to know you can ask me anything." Leon told him suspecting he knew what was coming next.

"Yes I know and it's because we have known each other all this time that I decided to ask would you be my best man?"

"It would be an honour Arthur." Leon smiled at his friend.

"Thankyou so very much." Arthur smiled back. They got out and joined Gwen- who was a little away from the car so Arthur could ask in private just as she was planning to do when she asks Morgana to be her brides maid. They all walked into the pub together.

They stayed for a couple of drinks, Gilli congratulated them and refused Arthur's money when he was trying to pay. Arthur then shuttled them back to the base. He dropped Leon near the Officers mess then drove Gwen over to the Block.

He turned off the ignition and turned to Gwen "Goodnight my darling," He looked down at her, "I was thinking how about we see W/C Tristan and Section Officer Parish about 0900hrs, I have a feeling we are going to be on ops tomorrow night. What do you think sweetheart?"

"You see W/C Tristan and I'll brave Section Officer Parish then we meet say 1000hrs and compare notes." Gwen said.

"Sounds like a plan to me my lovely Guinevere." He smiled and got out of the car, came around and opened Gwen's door. When she got out he wrapped her in his arms "I love you Guinevere." He said then kissed her deeply.

As they broke apart for air Gwen panted "I love you Arthur."

"I'd better go darling, good luck in the morning, I'll see you 1000hrs at the NAFFI ok?"

"That's a date my love." Gwen told him and kissed him she then turned and walked into the Block as Arthur got into the car but did not start the engine until she was inside.

At 0900hrs the next morning Arthur knocked on the door of W/C Tristan office "Enter." was heard, Arthur opened the door and marched in and came to attention in front of W/C Tristan's desk, "at ease Arthur." The Wingco looked at Arthur as Arthur stood at ease, "Welcome back, the patch looks good on your jacket" (Arthur had managed to get that job done first thing this morning)

"Thankyou sir." He smiled.

"What can I do for you today?" the Wingco inquired.

"Sir I would like permission to marry Flt/Lt Madden."

"Have you asked her?"

"Yes sir and she said yes, I had already asked her father's permission and introduced her to my father." Arthur told him.

"Well it sounds like you have covered all my questions except one and I hate to ask but I have to I'm sorry, you haven't got Gwen into trouble have you?" W/C Tristan had an apologetic look on his face.

"No sir, I'm going to do it properly and wait til our wedding night." Arthur was starting to get angry.

"Calm down Arthur, I hated asking as much as you hated answering it!" The Wingco said.

"I understand sir."

"I can't see any problems, we will just have to fill in the forms and that will be it." He came around his desk smiling at Arthur and held out his hand. "Congratulations Arthur- I know you will be very happy together."

"Thankyou very much sir." Arthur said shaking the pre-offered hand.

"Ok is that all?" Arthur nodded "By the way your crew is on for tonight alright? Go on get out of here I dare say you have planned to meet a certain Flt/Lt somewhere once you both have asked for permission!" He smiled again.

"Thankyou sir."

At 1000hrs Arthur found Gwen coming towards the NAFFI. He came up to her and said "Hello" but she was distracted it was not until he touched her shoulder did she look up.

"Arthur you scared me!" she said looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"Darling what is the matter?" Arthur asked holding her close to his chest.

"Let's sit down with a mug of tea and I'll tell you." Gwen said trying to calm down.

Once they had their mugs of tea and got a table Gwen started to tell him.

"I went and saw Section Officer Catrina Parish, she is called' The Troll' and until today I didn't know why, oh but I do now!" She looked like she would start to cry.

Arthur took her hands in his "It's alright darling, take it slowly."

"I asked her for permission to marry you, I had the engagement ring on," she looked down at the ring remembering the scene, "Her beady little eyes spotted it in no time, she came around her desk and practically pulled my arm up to look closely and drool over it. She asked about you, how long had I been going out with you, if you were Uther's son, had you asked Dad for permission, had I met Uther, when did you propose, all of that I could handle but then she said 'Well if you marry him you would be set for life', I was stunned and then she really floored me with 'You're not pregnant are you?' I said 'No I wasn't', she asked 'how did I know?', I said 'Firstly I am a nurse and I would know', she came back with 'There are reasons why so many male fantasies involve nurses', I could not believe it, I said 'We have never done anything like that and also I am still a virgin.' She just smiled like the cat who got the canary, she said that was all she wanted to know and that permission would be granted, oh Arthur it was awful!" she started to cry.

Arthur came round the table and knelt down and took her into his arms. "Darling I'll go over there now and kill the bitch!" he seethed with anger.

In between sobs Gwen said "No Arthur she's not worth it….we got permission that is all that is important…. How did you go with the Wingco?"

"He asked his questions including 'if I got you into trouble- but the difference was he apologised before asking and he only asked once and did not persist with it. He also told me as I was leaving that we are going to have a week's leave in about three weeks, so I thought we could have a little engagement party for the crew, our fathers, Morgana, Freya, Sqn Ldr Hughes and a few others and us. Just a few drinks at The Rising Sun what do you think?" he looked into her eyes.

"That sounds lovely my darling." Gwen smiled at him.

"That's my girl." Arthur said and kissed her and hugged her again.


End file.
